New Beginnings
by Vik7231
Summary: Straight out of prison, Nathan comes to work for his father in hopes for a better change. Haley was the sarcastic girl who worked at the front desk who knew just how to push his buttons. Is there more to Nathan than just his bad boy reputation or will he crumble once again.
1. Chapter 1

Haley loved everything about her job. She finished high school at the top of her class and landed a job that was perfect for her since she was attending the local college. Haley worked for Scott Enterprise where she worked at the main desk. Her boss Dan Scott appeared to have that mean appeal to everyone but Haley knew he was a big softie.

"Hales I need those papers printed and on my desk tommorow please."

"Yes Mr. Scott. I'm almost finished"

"Haley. I told you a thousand times- it's Dan."

"Okay- Dan!"

"Oh and Haley, don't forgot Tomorrow my son will be in. Make sure your nice. He doesn't like the whole sarcastic thing. Nathan is more the serious type"

Haley sighed. Sure she heard stories about Dan's infamous son- Nathan Scott who apparently got mixed In the wrong crowd and ended up having drugs on him. Which wouldn't of been so bad if he didn't get busted and had to serve 18 months In a federal prison. Haley couldn't wrap her head around it- Lucas, Nathan's older brother, was one of the best people she knew. To have a brother that was in prison just seemed to bizzare.

"I know Dan. I will do my best to keep certain comments to myself. You know I'm the best worker you have. Plus he's your son- I wouldn't be rude"

"Haley.. I appreciate that. I know the fact that my son was in prison comes across as pretty scary but trust me- he's such a smart man with a great heart. He just lost his way that's why I want him to work for me. Anyhow don't forgot those papers!"

Haley lived in a two bedroom townhouse with her best friend Brooke. They have been best friends since they could remember. As close as they were, they were total opposites. See Brooke was on/off again dating Lucas Scott. Haley wasn't sure if they were even back on- that couple broke up more than Haley can even remember.

"Hey Haley! How was your day?"

"Argh long. Between work and school I swear I'm so exhausted. How about you? Talk to Lucas yet?"

"He called but I'm just gonna ignore him. He wants to hang out with his friends more than me then so be it!"

"Brooke. Don't you think your overreacting just a little? He told me today-"

"You guys talked about me?! Haley!"

"What do you want me to do!? He just appears and starts venting because you ignore him"

"Haley. It's complicated. You don't understand"

Haley never had a boyfriend. Here she was 18 years old and never even kissed a boy. Sure they were some guys she had crushes on but she was to shy to ever act out on it.

"Brooke- let's just drop it. Did you hear how Dans other son is coming to work for him?"

"You mean the felon?"

"Brooke! "

"What ? Aren't you a little bit freaked out your going to be working with a ex-con? Lucas said he hasn't had a normal conversation with him In years . Not to mention the fact he was a druggie."

"It does freak me out. But I don't even know him. What if he isn't as bad as everyone thinks?"

"Just be careful."

The next day at work was as normal as can be expected. Haley got there early and started the coffee pot when she heard someone come on In the back office. She turned around and seen this tall guy with beautiful eyes staring at her like she was lost on the street

"Pour me a cup"

"Um excuse me?"

"Your the janitor whatever lady aren't you? My dad told me this building has one. So pour me a cup."

Haley began to laugh. Who did this guy think he was? She wasn't a maid to anyone. There's a difference with asking than telling.

" I'm sorry . I'm not the janitor lady or your maid for that matter. As a matter of fact I work at the front desk for the boss."

"Does my dad know that his secretary talks back?"

"Your dad? You mean your-"

Just then Dan Scott comes strolling in

"Oh Haley, perfect your here! I'd like you to meet my son-Nathan Scott"

Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction! I don't own anything other than my one tree hill DVDs! Lol! I'm a major naley fan! Hopefully you all enjoy this fic! Please review and let me know what you think!

"Uhh- hi I'm Haley"

"Nathan-Dad do you always hire girls who are completely clueless or what?"

Haley couldn't be more embarrassed. This is not the first impression she was trying to have on her boss's son which is technically her boss? Yet the cocky attitude he had was obviously one she can never get used to. Dan of course sensed the awkwardness in the room right away.

"Son, don't give Haley a hard time. Come with me- I'll show you your new office. And Haley, I know your technically my secretary but whatever Nathan needs help him out until he gets used to this place."

"Yeah Haley. Like that coffee I asked for 5 minutes ago"

"Nathan-"

Haley couldn't believe this guy. And Dan who did he think he was for making her work for his son- oh yeah he was her boss. This was going to be a long day

"No problem Mr. Scott. How exactly do you like your coffee? Do you want me to hold it for you too while you take a sip?"

"Haley" Dan warned.

"No It's fine dad. Never mind. See you around Haley"

And with that they both left. Haley couldn't believe the nerve of both father and son. This was definalty one of her worst days.

"And then they walked out" Haley finished telling Brooke about her horrible day

" well it could be worse hales. Plus was it really that hard for you to pour him a cup?"

"Brooke- that's not the point he didn't even ask he demanded! I'm not some maid"

"All I'm saying is... Was that really how you want him to think of you?"

Haley sighed. No one seemed to understand her point of view. Her whole life it was "Haley do this" or "Haley do that". Growing up in a house with three brothers and three sisters was never easy. She was always expected to be the "good" one as her mother calls it. Sometimes she just needed a break.

"Your right Brooke. I guess I'll be nice from now on. Heaven forbid I hurt anyone's feelings" who cares about my feelings right? Haley thought to herself

" now that's the spirt hun! Anyways hate to leave you while your in this amazing mood but I have a date with Lucas"

"Lucas as in the boy you hated yesterday?"

"Hate/love. Such a thin line. Don't wait up!"

Meanwhile back at Lucas's apartment

"Nate , I'm so glad your out! You look alot better. Bulkier too"

"Yeah gotta thank those drugs for making me look all skinny"

"Nate-"

"Look Lucas I'm trying okay. It's just hard. Top it off Dads making me work with him or for him I'm not even sure and that's pretty much the last thing I want to do"

"Bro, you gotta be grateful. If it wasn't for dad your ass probably would still be sitting in a cell bow. Man I can't even explain how our last conversation went. Do you even Rememeber?"

"Bits and pieces. I know I obviously wasn't a angel Luke but I'm trying. You dad and everyone can't expect me to change overnight. Do you know how it is to be looked at like some sort of freak?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad told pretty much everyone at the office I was in prison and now everyone looks at me like I killed someone. I got mixed with the wrong people."

"Nate- dad he's just trying to help. Look maybe if you just talk -"

"I talked enough alright. Are we going to the gym or what?"

"Actually-"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the brothers conversation. Nathan went to the door to see who it was

" can I help you?"

"Um I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Look chick-"

"Chick? Really? "

"Nate who's at the - Brooke ! Baby what are you doing here?" Lucas smiled as he pecked Brooke on the lips

"Don't we have plans? And who's this ass answering the door? Couldn't tell your new friend about your girlfriend? This is so typical of-"

"Brooke stop! This is nathan. My brother. Nate this is Brooke. My girlfriend"

Nathan just looked at the way the two of them were staring at him. Who the hell did this girl think she was and how did he not know his own brother had a girlfriend?

"Nice to meet you. Luke I guess that answers my question. See you later "

Nathan grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door. "Girlfriend" since when did his brother get one? Sure they weren't all buddy buddy but Nathan thought with all the letters Luke wrote him he would of mentioned it.

"So that was nathan."

"Yes mam. You ready?"

"Is he always an ass? What's his deal?"

"Brooke. My brothers been through alot. Just let it go. He doesn't even realize he's being rude 99 percent of the time. Let's go! I'm hungry"

The next morning Haley got ready for work. She went straight to the back office and made a fresh pot of coffee. Feeling bad for being "rude" as Brooke called it- she poured a cup for Nathan

*knock. Knock*

"Yeah come in"

"Good morning! I got you your coffee. I wasn't sure how you liked it so I poured black and brought you cream and sugar to put it yourself. Figured new day right. Anyway I usually sit outside your dads office but if you need me here's my-"

"Do you always talk so much in the mornings?" Nathan cut her off  
"Because you just gave me a bigger headache than I already had."

Haley couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Being nice always bit her in the ass. She was getting ready to say something when he interrupted her once again.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually going to be productive. There's alot of shit you need to do and the last thing I need is to get yelled at for my secretary's mistake. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Can I go now?"

" I thought you'd never ask."

Haley closed the door behind her. Really? Did Dan expect her to work with/for this jerk? This was so not her day-again!

Let me know what you think! Ill have another chapter posted tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm back again! I really hope everyone who is reading likes this story. I would really love to hear some reviews! As promised here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Haley angrily sat down at her desk. It seemed that Nathan needed something copied, stapled or faxed every thirty seconds. On top of doing whatever he asked, she still had all her usual work for Dan that she still didn't do. Once 12:30 came around she couldn't be more happy. Lunch time! Haley grabbed her lunch and went into the break room where she ran into Rachel. 'Great' Haley thought. As if her day couldn't get worse. Rachel was one of the finical managers Dan hired and Haley couldn't hate her more.

"Holly! Long time no see!"

"Probably because after two years you still can't learn my name- which is Haley by the way"

"Oh Haley I knew that. We were just talking about Nathan. Isn't he just the hottest thing you ever seen?"

' more like biggest ass I ever seen' thought Haley.

" I don't think of my bosses that way. I keep it professional. Unlike some."

Rachel was known for her "after work" hours. Pretty much every guy In the office had sex with Rachel.

"Haley Haley Haley. Didn't your mom teach you it was wrong to be jealous of others? Then again obviously not. You have that whole "I'm a bitch" attidute and don't even get me started on your looks. Just because a guy wouldn't give you the time of the day, don't get mad at me. Now if you excuse me."

Haley rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Obviously this wasn't the first time she heard this. Most of her sisters always teased her for being so uptight and not to mention her lack of trying to impress the opposite sex with her looks.

"Haley" Stephanie, another worker, said

"Yeah steph"

"Nathan is looking for you. Apparently he's been looking for you for the last 20 minutes and he seems to be upset"

" I'm on lunch did he not know that?"

"Don't kill the messanger"

'Great' thought Haley. 'What does he want now?'

Haley made her way down to Nathan's office when she noticed Dan and him in a heated discussion.

"Dad I don't see the big deal!"

"Nate- that guy introduced you to that crap. Do you not remember where you ended up for the last year."

"Tim isn't a bad guy. I was the one partying. No one made me take that stuff"

"I don't understand you nathan. You had everything anyone would kill to have. Yet you weren't happy. You were out all night then started with the drugs. And now your telling me you want to hang out with the drug supplier?"

"It's not like that. "

"Then explain to me what it's like because you never talk about-"

"Great! Ms. James it's not nice to ease drop! Seriously dad where did you find this girl? The alley?"

"Nathan!"

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Thought Haley. How the hell was she going to explain this one? And why was nathan always so angry? She gets she didn't make the best first impression but really what was this guys deal?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt but Stephanie told me you were looking for me?"

"Yeah like 30 minutes ago. Where the hell were you?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes Haley simply replied "I was on lunch"

Then nathan just started laughing. Really loud uncontrollable laughter. Haley didn't understand this guy. Was he bipolar? Or simply the after math of his drug days. ' probably messed his brain up' thought Haley

"Son what is so funny?!"

"It's just Haley. On lunch. Do you really think that eating lunch is something someone who looks like you should be doing? I mean really. You can't seem to do anything right. Dad you told me you only hire the best but apparently all Haley knows how to do is walk away and eat. It's classic!"

"Nathan!-"

"No it's okay Mr Scott" Haley interrupted. " it's not his fault that drugs messed with his head so bad that he simply knew how to talk to people. I mean really! All day your angry and then you start laughing because I'm apparently "fat" your the joke. You think people judge you based on your past when all they judge you on is your attitude!"

"Listen here bitch, you don't know a thing about me."

"Likewise-bitch" Haley couldn't believe the argument she just got into In front of Dan. She for sure thought she was going to get Fired right then and there so she did the first thing that came to mind-she ran out of there.

"Nathan. Why are you acting like that. Haley is one of my best employees"

"I don't care dad. Don't you get it by now?"

"Well start to care nathan. Because as fast as I took you out of prison- that's how fast you'll go back. I'm serious."

The rest of the day went relatively fast. Nathan hasn't seen Haley since she ran out of the office like a little kid. 'Likewise -bitch' who talks like that to their boss? Thought Nathan... He didn't know why Haley got under his skin so much. Maybe her attitude and the way she just thought she knew everything. " 'drugs ruined your brain' what did she know about drugs or his problem?" Nathan was walking out of the office then he heard a sniffle coming from the bathroom.

"I just can't do this anymore." Sighed Haley.

" why are you crying?"

Haley jumped from her spot and quickly wiped her eyes.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people"

"Your one to talk"

Haley sighed again. She had no energy to have this same conversation again.

"Look nathan. I already talked to Dan. He's going to send Rachel to help you out so that way we don't have to see eachother. I'm sure you'll like her. Her body seems to fit your standards"

"Rachel? The red head? She is hot. Let's hope she doesn't have a smart mouth like you."

"Well she's your type. She's hot and gorgeous unlike the fat ugly girl you had working for you. So congradulations. I'm sure she will have you In her bed by the end of tommorow"

Nathan started to chuckle "if I didn't know any better id say your jealous?"

"Ha!l scoffed Haley. " I'm not jealous. I don't even know you. I know her though. Let's hope your protected so you don't catch anything. Don't they check that as part of your probation?"

"What do you know about probation? Huh? Smart little good girl like you? "

"There's alot you don't know about me. I'm sorry I don't kiss your ass and I'm so horrible to look at. Lucky for you, you'll hardly see me"

"Why do you keep saying that about yourself"

"Um maybe something with the fact that you and everyone said it. Not exactly a way to boost a girls confidence"

Then nathan did something that Haley would never ever expect. He leaned close to her. Body pressed against body. Haley can feel Nathan's breath on her cheek.

"Don't you think that maybe just maybe those people are jealous that they don't look like you and/or can't get with you?"

"Why would anyone be jealous of me"

"Haley. You own a mirror I assume." He caressed his finger down her arms " you are beautiful. Innocent and trust me- there's nothing a guy wants more than to corrupt a innocent girl. And those girls? Have easy written on all over them"

Then Haley did something nathan didn't expect. She started to laugh

"Do those lines work on everyone? Look I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but-"

"I just called you beautiful because your sitting in here crying because someone insulted you. Look in the mirror Haley. I gotta go. Meeting with the probation officer you know"

"Who do you have?"

" ms roe. Why?"

"Nothing just- tell Karen that Haley said hi. Ill see you later"

Haley walked right by him and out of the bathroom faster than she left the office. Nathan pulled out a paper from his pocket

Nathan Scott assigned to officer Karen roe. 'How would Haley know that? What is she hiding?' Nathan is determined to find out.

Let me know what you think please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys'! I'm back again! Thanks for the reviews and I can't wait to hear more from you! Just to be clear: in this story nathan And Lucas are full brothers! Lol sorry for the confusion but I promise it'll all make sense as the story continues! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Haley sighed as she heard the giggling coming from her townhouse. Don't get her wrong she loved when Lucas hung out but with the day she had all she wanted was to lay and have some piece and quiet.

"Hales? Is that you"

'Who else would it be Brooke? Like really?' Thought Haley but bit her tongue instead.

"Yes Brooke. Hi guys! How was your day?"

Brooke was snuggled against Lucas's chest. Haley hated to admit it but moments like today she as jealous she didn't have anyone like that. To just lie down and have that feeling that no matter how shitty your day was, someone was there to remind you everything would be okay.

"Do you really want to know haley?" Brooke asked laughing while Lucas just sat there all red.

" I guess not"

"Gee who peed in your cherrieos?"

"Brooke-"

Lucas then decided it was a great time to put he two cents in. Because really it was Lucas Scott. He wouldn't be Lucas Scott if he kept quiet.

"Was it my dad or brother? Or both?"

"Look guys I love you both I just had a long day. I want to shower and sleep so please keep it down tonight"

"Hales, I know how nathan can be but if you just give him a chance you'll -"

"Luke. I love you but please. You should be telling nathan to give me a chance. Apparently I'm just some ugly fat chick that eats instead of working. I'm tired guys. I have a long day tommorow."

With that Haley left the living room and went upstairs into her bedroom. 'Times like this I really wish I had more friends' thought Haley.

Meanwhile downstairs Lucas decided to make a phone call to nathan.

"You called her fat man? What's your problem?"

"Luke- I don't bully the girl. It was a joke. I don't have time for this. I just found out I have to do community service and I have no idea what to even do. I swear my probation officer hates me more than dad"

"Maybe you should ask Haley. She does know-"

Nathan interrupted "I'm not asking her Anything. Good to know what a little taddle tale she is. Ill see you later"

And with that he hung up. 'Did I just make everything worse?' Thought Lucas. Nathan always was closed off but he figured since he stopped hanging with the wrong crowd and was sober that maybe it would change. Clearly he was wrong.

The next day at work everything seemed to go back to the way it was before Nathan started working there. Haley felt like she got more of her actual work done and had less stress because of one nathan Scott.

"Did you see Rachel today Haley?" Asked Stephanie

"I try to avoid seeing her any chance I can. Why what's up?"

"Rumor has it she came out of Nathan's office with sex hair and her skirt ripped! Can you believe that ? Lucky girl"

'Yeah lucky girl my ass. Two assholes deserve to bang eachother!' Thought Haley

"Good for them. Maybe they'll act less like assholes and more like humans.. Steph what are you looking at? Do I have something on my face or-"

Haley didn't realize the whole time nathan was standing right behind Haley. 'Why does this stuff always happen to me?' Thought Haley

"Haley"

"Yes nathan?"

"My office-now!"

'Great just great. I had a good day, did all my work thought I can cut out of her early and what do I do? Yeah putt my foot in my mouth!' Thought Haley. Nathan on the other hand looked less than happy. But then again what else is new right? They walked into the office and nathan closed the door.

"Gossiping on the clock are we?"

"Sure"

"What's your problem now!?" Asked nathan. He couldn't seem to catch a break. First Rachel charges into his office basically straddling him right on the spot until he politely told her , he doesn't mix business with pleasure and she stormed out and now Haley was being a bitch. Well what else is new right?

"Nothing. What do you need? I thought all your needs were fulfilled by Rachel?"

"That's what this is about? You jealous that your sitting in the exact spot we just fucked huh?" Nathan said while smirking. He sure knew how to get under Haley's skin.

Haley immediately stood up. "Gross! What did you need Nathan? I was actually done for the day"

"How do you know Ms. Roe?"

"Huh?"

"The other day. I told you my probation officers last name and you knew it was Karen. I'm asking how."

"Is it work related?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does me knowing her name effect my job? Are you suddenly going to fire me for knowing a woman?"

"Well no but-"

"Okay then so your just being nosey then."

Nathan then seemed to lose his cool. Him nosey? Who did this girl think she was  
"You brought it up haley! How does that make me nosey?"

"I only said for you to say hi. Didn't think it was a big deal. Is that all you wanted I need to get going"

"Actually I need a favor"

"Oh boy. Look I'm not into sloppy seconds and knowing where Rachel has been-"

"No. I mean part of my probation I have community services hours that need to be done. I mentioned it to Luke and he told me to Ask you"

"And what exactly are you asking?"

"Forhelp" mumbled nathan

"I'm sorry what?"

"For help. Help Haley. Please"

"Nathan Scott saying please. Wow I guess having sex makes you a nice guy. Okay let me call around and ill get back to you. Can I leave now"

'Almost out the door- almost out the door' chanted Haley in her mind

"Just one thing." Nathan said as he walked over to her and stood even closer to her. Their chests were touching and Haley was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Mr Scott. I'm not like Rachel I -"

Nathan cut her off once again. 'What's with this guy? Can I ever finish my sentence. Gee' thought Haley

"Your facts are wrong"

" what does that mean" asked Haley 'seriously can this guy be a bigger mystery.

" nothing happened"

"Okay? I didn't ask nor do I need to know Mr Scott. That's your business"

"You just seemed curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat. I gotta go"

And with that Haley made her way out of the office. ' what the hell just happened?' Thought Haley.

Lucas and Nathan were at the gym. If Nathan can get a job at the gym he definatly will. It's a great way to stay in shape and not to mention release stress.

"Why are you such a dick to Haley man? You know she doesn't need that crap. Especially from you."  
Asked Lucas as he passed nathan a water bottle.

"Why do you care man? She girlfriend #2?"

"Gross. She's Brooke's best friend man. The girls practically a sister. I don't like seeing her upset"

"Gross? Have you not seen Haley? The girl has a amazing rack not to mention a ass that I would just love to-"

"Stop right there" interrupted Lucas. "First of all don't talk about her like that and second of all in your dreams little brother"

"What does that mean exactly? She wouldn't go for a ex con?"

"Nate- your not ex con. You made a mistake and lost your way. Plus Haley isn't your type"

"How do you know my type?"

" are you forgetting I met your ex girlfriend right. The one you had for two years? The gold digger? The one who set you up? The one-"

" I get it Luke. Shut up okay just shut the fuck up about it"

"Geez. I didn't know you still care. I mean you haven't heard from her since what court?"

".."

"Exactly. Look nathan. Haley is different. She never had a boyfriend she doesn't know that guys can be assholes. And no offense bro you fall into that category"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haley's pretty Naive when it comes to guys. Don't mess with her because one- she won't sleep with you and two- she doesn't know. She had a hard life Nate. There's stuff Brooke doesn't even know"

"Oh and you do? And nothing's going on with you? That's hard to believe"

" I only know because I overheard her talking"

"What does that mean"

"It means little brother. Don't mess with Haley. Trust me. She won't be able to handle a guy like you"

'What the hell does that mean' thought nathan and more importantly. What the hell was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Yes back for another update! I guess when inspiration hits you just go with the flow! Thanks for reading and remember reviews are always encouraging!

Nathan needed to run. He had to clear his head. Of course he still somewhat cared for his exgirlfriend. He had so many questions. Why? Why set him up? Why lie? None of it made any sense and be probably wouldn't believe when his dad told him until he seen her in court-  
Bam!

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention- nathan?"

"Haley? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm collecting leaves. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Do you normally run at 6 am on a Sunday?"

"What's it to you?" 'Gee what is this guys problem? Can't run now? And what's he doing running by my spot' Haley thought to herself. Haley love running by the river. Always gave her a calming feeling. She used to always go for runs to escape the yelling and pressure and home.

" look I'm sorry I just had a rough night"

"Ill say. What did you even sleep? Banged a random girl then went to run and when you go back home you'll forget her name?"

'I thought Lucas said she was clueless when it comes to guys' thought nathan. Actually he barely slept. He's been having major withdrawals and doesn't know how to exactly handle it. Nathan's therapist suggested substituting drugs with a new activity to do instead so here he is. Either running or working out.

"You seem to care alot about who I sleep with. "

"Not really. I just never actually met someone who actually lives that kind of lifestyle"

"My lifestyle now is different than it used to be. Trust me. I'm practically a monk now"

Haley cracked a smile. 'My god what a beautiful smile she has' thought nathan. 'Wait what the hell?'

"Since I'm practically a nun I really doubt you of all people are a monk. Anyway I'm glad I ran into you- literally-"

"Do you always talk this much? I mean really it's early"

"You know what. Never mind"

Nathan sighed. He didn't mean to be an ass. It just came out. Hate to admit it but Haley is actually a pretty decent person.

"Look I'm sorry. What's up?"

"I was just gonna say I found a way for you to get some of your community service hours. Ever hear of the tree hill community center? Turns out they need a coach to coach the young boys team. It's twice a week and I already talked to the director of the program and it's yours if you want it"

"You talked to the director? You sure know alot of people"

"I volunteer there nathan. The community center is full of different programs"

" and how old are these kids?"  
'If there's anything I hate more than volunteering it has to be kids' thought nathan. He didn't get along with people how own age let alone some spoiled kids.

"Well the ages go from 6-12. Most of the boys parents work and the community sets up programs to help families out"

"And they don't care that this new volunteering coach was in prison?"

"I explained the situation. No one will obviously talk about it and the parents agreed as long as you agree to take weekly drug tests"

'Great' thought nathan. Just what he needed more people to come and judge him.

"Nathan- these people are not like you think. Alot of them went through similar situations with their own families. Let go of whatever your holding on to. You made a mistake we all make them. Think about it and let me know. I actually need to get going. See you tommorow!"

Haley ran back towards her townhouse. 'Did that really just happen?' Nathan didn't really seem like such a bad guy after all. Defiantly had his guards up but Haley was in no position to judge.

"Why are guys such jerks!?" Brooke asked as she slumped into the couch next to Haley.  
"I mean one minute it's great and I love him then next minute he's an ass! Hales your so lucky your single!"

"That's me. Ms lucky" mumbled Haley. Couldn't her friend notice that she was lonely?

"Well I hate Lucas and this time we are done! Mark my words!"

"What now?"

" totally defended his brother over me. Do you believe that?"

"Brooke. That's his brother what do you expect? "

"I expect him to chose the side that's right and it was my side"

" okay what happened?" Haley asked as she rolled her eyes. Brooke was always known as a slight drama queen.

" I said we should set nathan up with a nice girl. You know change of pace- different scenery and Lucas totally didn't go for it. Said Nathan's type was a "Pamela Anderson" type and there was no changing that. " people don't change pretty girl" argh I hate him- Haley are you even listening?"

"Brooke- I think Nathan's old enough to date whoever he wants. Why do you care anyways?"

" I seen that Rachel whore walking out of his room when I was by lucas's. I'm just saying he can do better"

'Lying ass' thought haley. Of course he would lie. He has no reason to tell the truth. It's not like they were even friends.

Today's date: September 27. Exactly 5 years since the incident. Brooke seemed to forget but Haley was sure Lucas would remind her. 'Lets pray today's a good day' thought Haley.

Haley walked in and saw a angry Dan waiting for her by her desk.

"Good morning Dan. How are you?"

"Don't give me that Haley! What is this Haley?"

"What's what sir?"

"Don't give me that tone. This is no time for your smart ass mouth."

Haley looked down at the papers on her desk. Business papers with incorrect paycheck amounts for each employee. Signed and checked by Haley James.

"Um sir I-"

"Sir you nothing! What gives you the right the sign these? Did I promote you?"

"No. Sir I did not do-"

"Save it. Rachel told me you did that as a favor for her. Congratulations ms James. You not only fucked up her job but yours as well"

"But sir-"

"No. You can go back to filing for the week. Then we'll see"

Dan walked away: in the corner of Haley's eye she saw Rachel who was smirking just like the bitch she was. What Haley didn't notice was the pair of blue eyes that seen her run into the back office.

Couple hours later Haley went back into the filing room, which by the way, Haley hated more than anything. This was the job the interns got stuck doing and her she was getting assigned to it because of bitch Rachel. Of all days for this to happen it had to be today.

" my dad can be a real asshole huh"

"Nathan? What are you doing here? This is pretty beneath you"

"Ah this is where I used to sneak to make out when I was younger. Look I saw what happened back there and-"

"It's okay. Normally I'd argue back but today I just. Not today"

"You were crying? Hales don't listen to my dad okay he talks like that toe all the time"

"It's not that it's just. Today. It's been five years. Brooke forgot and it seems Lucas do too. Normally they wouldn't stop calling and this year nothing"

"Okay? What happened five years ago?"

"My brother died." Haley began to cry, she didn't know why she opened up with nathan but it just felt so right.

"I'm so sorry Haley. How did he die?"

"Overdose" Haley cried even harder and Nathan just muttered the only word that came to mind.

"Oh"


	6. Chapter 6

Back again! I should post another cheaper up again tonight! Let me know what you think! Review please!

"Oh"

Nathan had no idea what to say to that. Haley's life wasn't so perfect after all.

"Look Nathan my brother wasn't some bum or anything. He actually was a great guy. Just lost his way and no one seemed to care to help him"

"You seem to care"

Haley sighed. 'Of course he thinks it's sort of my fault' thought Haley. Everyone else did

"I did what I could. I encouraged rehab. Signed him up for meetings. Maybe he should of just for arrested. I know you must think It's my fault but I tried. I failed. I failed my brother"

"Hales- drug addiction. It's tough. Now I don't know what drug he was addicted to but for me it was hard to quit. Honestly I probably would still be doing them if I didn't get caught"

"Nathan. I couldn't save my brother. He was strong and wanted to fight it. I should of noticed though. I was to preoccupied with my own life. I should of-"

"Hales you were what? 13 at the time? Come on. No drug addict would listen to a little kid. Trust me. Don't blame yourself"

Haley surprised Nathan by hugging him. She wasn't exactly sure why she was but just felt better doing do. Opening up to people has always Been hard for Haley. She wasn't sure if the other person was judging her or what they would think. With nathan, it was different.

"Thank you."

"No problem Haley. It's what friends are for right?"

He pulled away and was looking Into her eyes

"I know your whole mr bad mean guy thing is a act Nathan. If you feel weak because of withdrawal I want you to come to me"

"Thanks but I'm finding ways to deal with it"

"Like sleeping with Rachel?"

'Not this again' thought Nathan. Didn't they already discuss this problem? And why was it a "problem" it's his life.

"Haley-"

"You didn't have to lie you know. It's not like we're friends or anything. "

"We are friends. I didn't lie. We didn't fuck In my office"

"But you did in your bed. Look none of my business just be careful. Rachel is a bitch."

"Why are you so jealous of her? She said you always were"

'Is this guy serious right now?' Thought Haley. She knew nathan Scott couldn't be nice for more than 10 minutes

"Believe whatever you want. And next time you need help maybe you should ask her. You don't need to pity me. In fact don't you have important work to do? I need to finish these"

And with that she turned and continued her work

"Trust me Haley. I would much rather have someone else in my bed instead of Rachel"

And with that he walked out of the filing room. 'What the hell? ' thought Haley. For not being friends she was defiantly annoyed with him even more now.

Nathan couldn't believe what he just said. Who did he really want In his bed? And how did Haley find out?

"Son? What were you doing in the filing office?"

'Great' nathan thought. Just what he needed. A run in with Dan.

"Just checking on one of the best employees. Seriously dad? Did you have to yell at her like that?"

"She made a mistake son. Now I have to call payroll and explain to them why someone who isn't on my financial team signed the checks!"

"Did you ever think maybe she didn't do it? Why would she 'help' Rachel. Those two hate eachother"

"Well look whose mr employee of the week."

"Whatever dad. I'm just cutting the girl some slack."

"I see your point Nathan. I got a call from your therapist. You seemed to missed your weekly meeting"

"So that's why your so moody? Afraid I'm going to relapse?"

" what do you want me to think Nathan? Your moody and you get a call from Tim and next thing I hear is you miss your session"

"I didn't hang out with Tim. You can relax I'm not a little kid dad. I know what I'm doing"

"Well 'knowing what your doing' put you in prison the first time son."

Dan patted Nathan on the back and went back to his office. Something was definalty going on with his dad. Didn't he have any faith in Nathan to not make the same mistakes twice? Obviously not. Just when Nathan was about to go back into his office, Rachel walked up to him.

"Hey there handsome. Same time tonight?" Rachel said as her fingers travelled up and down his chest

"What the hell was that Rachel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The paychecks? The whole thing with Haley? Ring a bell" Nathan said as he moved her hands off of him.

"Nathan, relax it was a joke"

"It wasn't funny. And in fact this little game were playing, I'm out. It was fun but it's clearly meaning one thing for you than it is for me"

" and What does that mean? It was working fine until today. Is this about Haley? Oh my God you like her!"

"Your wrong. I just don't like to hit the same thing more than once. You seem to have a idea this is between us is more than just sex"

Rachel started laughing "whatever you say there Nate. You think Haley is better than me? Clearly you don't know her like you think. Have fun with that"

And with that she walked away. 'Finally' thought Nathan. Some people just couldn't take a hint. Staring at his phone he noticed he had three missed calls. One from his mother, one from Lucas and another from Tim. Sighing heavily he hit delete and went back to work.

Haley had the longest day. Not to mention she hasn't heard from Lucas and Brooke all day. She brushed it off and walked into her townhouse. She noticed a note on the fridge.

"Haley- Luke surprised me and took me to a cabin for the weekend. It's in the middle of no where so I have no service! Love Brooke"

'Well isn't that just great' thought Haley. Maybe a little peace and quiet would do Haley some good. She decided to order Chinese and take a shower before going to pick it up.

The Chinese resteraunt was as busy as ever. Even though Haley ordered her food a half hour ago, it seemed that she still had to wait. Finally she got her food and made her way out the door until some guy slammed into her causing all her food to fall all over the food. 'Really!'

"Hey! Really? You can't watch where your going?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean- Haley?"

"Nathan" Haley hissed. How did this guy end up in all the same places as Haley "what are you doing here? Besides ruining my dinner. Thanks by the way. Cheery on top of my day!"

"I'm so sorry. I ordered food. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. Ill just order pizza I don't feel like waiting again for a new order. Ill see you at work"

"Hey.. Why don't we have dinner together? I mean I ordered enough food for about 20 people. It's the least I can do"

"You want to eat dinner. With me?"

"Beats eating dinner alone"

"How do you know I'm alone?"

"Brooke's with Lucas for the weekend right? I take it you got the same message I did. And considering how upset you still look, it looks like you can use a friend."

"And you want to be that friend?"

"Why not? I don't know what it is but I feel comfortable around you"

"I know the feeling"

"Okay then it's settled. Let me just pay for the food and we can go to my place"

"Actually we can go to mine. I have everything set up anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. I live about 4 blocks so we can just walk"

"Walk? Hales I have my car. Plus it wouldn't be very gentlemen of me to let you walk while I drive"

" you a gentlemen?"

Nathan leaned in to Haley and whispered in her ear "I can be a gentle man Haley."

Haley just stood there and looked at him with opened eyes.

"Well chop chop I'm hungry and the guy seems to have you order ready. Let's go !"

Nathan smiled , payed for his order and followed Haley outside to his car. Haley told Nathan the directions to her townhouse which seemed simple considering how close she lived to the resteraunt. They walked inside the townhouse when Nathan decided it was time to make a comment.

"You live here?"

"What's wrong with it? Sorry not all of us were raised with millionaire parents and then had drug money to blow"

"Ouch. I just meant it's nice. Seems homey. It's been a long time since I felt homey in a place"

"Your place isn't homey?"

Nathan smiled "Haley my place is more couch big tv play station beer In fridge type of place."

"Right well make yourself at home ill just grab some plates. You want anything to drink?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol would you?"

"We do. But do you think that's really a good idea? How about a soda?"

Nathan groaned. He hated when people did this. He had a drug problem not a alcohol problem. But he didn't want to ruin what was starting to be a good night by having a fight.  
"Sure. Sounds good"

"Great! Let's eat!"

A hour past and As much as Haley hated to admit it, she was having a great time. Nathan was actually a great person and not to mention had a sense of humor. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself this much.  
Nathan seemed to be having fun to. He couldn't remember the last time he just hung out with a girl. It was nice. Haley was defiantly different. But In a great way.

"No way. You were not a cheerleader' !" Said nathan

"I so was! Brooke dragged me into it!"

Nathan started laughing. "Wow you were like the perfect package. Smart hot and a cheerleader. Hard to believe you never had a boyfriend"

Haley looked confused. She never told him that  
"How did you know that?"

'Oh shit' thought nathan " um Lucas told me"

"You And Lucas talked about me?

"Well sort of. He kind of warned me not to 'go there' with you"

Haley was mad. Nathan hasn't seen that side of Haley. In fact he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

" ah I hate when he does that. How embarressing. It's not that guys didn't approach me I just was busy with school and then family stuff. I'm not stuck up"

"Hey! I never thought that. It's okay to have high standards. It's just-"

"It's not that. I just never had time. Lucas feels protective of me and it's annoying. I don't know how you deal with that"

"Luke has good intentions I guess. Anyway back to this cheer leading thing. You still have your uniform" Nathan asked with the biggest smile on his face

"Oh stop!"

"I'm serious. Do a cheer I have to see it to believe it!"

Haley stood up and began clapping her hands " goooooo-"

Just then the door opened

"Haley?"

"Brooke?"

"Nate?"

"Luke?"

This night just got interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

"Haley?"

"Brooke?"

"Nate?"

"Luke?"

The four of them just stared at eachother for what felt like hours. 'What the hell was Nathan doing with Haley' thought Lucas.  
'Yay Haley with Nathan' thought Brooke.  
Finally after not being able to take the awkward silence Haley decided to speak up.

"Hey guys! What are you doing back so early?"

"Well Lucas here saw the date on the calendar and we felt like the worst friends so we rushed home. I didn't know you had a date haley"

Haley immediately turned red. She could see how Brooke would think this was a date. There was no way that Nathan and her were actually on a date. Haley was 18 and Nathan was 24. He most likely just felt bad for her.

"Brooke it's not-"

Then Lucas decided to speak up.

"Nate I ask you to do one thing. One thing and you clearly can't do it"

"Luke. Listen this is-"

"No Haley. What did you think you were doing Nathan? Huh?"

Then Nathan stood up. He looked pissed. Haley wasn't sure what was about to happen but whatever it was obviously wasn't going to be good.

"I was thinking that the girl was alone on a day she needed her best friends and surprise surprise Lucas is doing what's best for him"

"I do what's best for me? Do you not remember the hell you put everyone through for years? You spend crazy money then you just take off with that whore!"

"Luke- you don't know what your talking about"

"I do Nathan! I cut you slack since you have been back. Not your fault for all those years you weren't in the right state of mind. But this? Come on dinner and small talk? What were you trying to do?"

"Luke Haley and I are friends. We had dinner. I don't have to explain myself to you"

"I told you to stay away-"

Haley had enough.

"Shut up Lucas"

"Haley"

"No Brooke. For years Lucas you try to be this big protective brother for me and I appreciate it. I can take care of my self."

"Clearly"

"And what the hell does that mean"

"It means you don't know how Nathan is"

"No you don't know how Nathan is. You judge him on his past Luke. He's really a good guy."

"Hales- I know him more than you. He never had a relationship in his life. The last girl practically brainwashed him with drugs then threw him under the bus!"

"First of all I hope you didn't say that to make a stupid comparison because I'm not like that. Two if I want to have sex with Nathan it's my business not yours!"

"Fine! Fuck him then hales, but when he breaks your heart don't come crying to me"

"Oh like how Brooke comes crying to me? Your the last person who should be talking"

"Yeah well at least Brooke isn't depressed every day of her life. "

Haley couldn't believe Lucas just said that. She couldn't believe Lucas in general. They walked in on a innocent dinner. She couldn't take it anymore .

"Thanks for dinner Nathan. I'm just going to shower and go to bed. Don't forget the community center Tomorrow Night"

And with that Haley walked Into her room. She knew she was being dramatic but she just needed to get away. Lucas was being a jerk and her best friend just stood there. 'Thanks for sticking up for me Brooke' thought Haley

"Nice work idiot"

"Shut up man. What part of she isn't like that don't you get?"

"What part of we are friends don't you get? Look she had a bad day, dad yelled at her and then later I literally ran into her and made her spill her food. I got her dinner and ate with her so she wouldn't eat alone. We talked. You make it sound like you walked in on us mid thrust. Jesus Lucas."

"..."

"Now you have nothing to say? And did it ever Accor to you that maybe Haley understands me on some level. It's easier to talk to her then indulge In wanting to get high."

"Nate-"

"Save it Luke. I'm out of here".

And with that Nathan walked out. He couldn't believe Lucas. Didn't his brother have any faith in him at all or did he destroy all that with his mistakes. Brooke finally decided to speak up.

"You should go"

"Babe. She needs us. That's why we left remember?"

"No Lucas. She needs me. Now your just the ass who fucked up her day again. You should go"

Brooke made her way into Haley's room. She expected to see tears or something. Instead she got angry Haley 'this is great' thought Brooke.

"Hales-"

"She speaks"

"It's not like that"

"It is. Look I don't put my two cents about your relationship. Nathan and I are friends I don't see the big deal. Your boyfriends an ass"

" I agree"

"You what? You didn't say anything"

"Haley trust me Lucas will hear it from me. Besides I think the idea of you and Nathan is great!"

"Brooke. We're friends. We had dinner. That's all. He doesn't see me that way"

"And you do?"

"I don't want him to go through this alone. What if he-"

"Hey- he's not your brother okay"

"Mark wasn't always so bad Brooke. His situation isn't much different than Nathan's. I couldn't save mark. I could help Nathan. Karen said-"

"Karen? Hales. Don't meddle. "

" I'm not. "

"You called Karen?"

"That's Nathan's probation officer Brooke. I told him to tell her hi n she called me. What was I suppose to do?"

"Your mom is going to freak if she knows what's going on you do know that right? She told you not to talk to-"

"Well I'm a big girl. Look I'm just saying Nathan and I connect. We talk. We're friends"

"Just friends?"

"Yes Brooke. What would he want a 18 year old for anyway?"

"Oh Haley. Just be careful okay."

Haley didn't understand why no one ever seen her side to things. Everyone needed at least one person in their lives and for some reason- Haley wanted to be there for Nathan.

The next day Nathan woke up feeling hungover which was wierd considering he hasn't had in drink in a year. He walked into his kitchen to see Lucas sitting there with coffee and donuts.

"Is this your idea of some sort of peace offering? Because If so you should be at Haley's"

"Look Nate. I'm sorry alright. I was out of line"

"You think? Geez Luke what do you think I'm gonna do to her huh? You think that low of me ?"

"I'm sorry okay. It's just I'm having a hard time remembering this version of you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means all I seem to remember is the drugged up Nathan who was a ass. I saw how bad you were and how bad you treated everyone"

"I was high Luke. I barely remember"

"Well I do. And it worries me that you'll find yourself weak and-"

"I'm not. And trust me I'm finding a way to deal with my weakness alright. I have dad thinking I'm already gonna fail. I just need some support"

"Is that what Haley is? Support?"

"I guess she is. She reminds me that it gets better. And it helps talking to someone who doesn't judge me all day."

"Okay."

"Okay? Well thanks for your permission father Lucas."

"It's not like that."

"Well it doesn't matter. Apologize to her alright. She's been having a hard time at work between dad and Rachel-"

"Rachel the same girl walking out of your room not to long ago?"

"Lucas"

"If you like Haley why would you bang Rachel? "

"You realize I haven't had sex in over 18 months right? Haven't even seen a woman the whole time in prison right?"

"So you were horny?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Lucas. I'm a grown single man. If someone wants to fuck me I'm going to fuck them okay?"

"Nice to know that the old Nathan still exists"

"I don't time for this. I'm already late and I don't need to give Haley another reason to be annoyed. Thanks for the coffee ill catch up with you later."

Nathan grabbed his jacket and went out the door. Lucas just shook his head. In that whole speech Nathan not once denied his feelings for Haley. For Haley's sake, Lucas just hoped that Nathan had indeed changed.

Nathan finally found a parking spot and made his way into the community center. He couldn't believe how many kids were actually already there. And all the volunteers there. 'Didn't these people have anything else to do so early geez' thought Nathan. Nathan searched for Haley and was about to pick up his phone to call her when he finally spotted her. There she was talking to some guy. 'Maybe it's nothing' thought Nathan. Until he seen Haley reach up and give the guy a kiss on the cheek and hug. 'I guess she's not so innocent as she says'

"Nathan! Come over here! We're all waiting for you!" Haley said as she walked up to Nathan.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh didn't see you. Look I wanted to apologize for last night. I was having a great time until Lucas came in acting that way"

"It's cool Haley."

"Maybe we can do it again some time?" Haley didn't know what came over her but she really wanted to hang out with Nathan.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?"

"My what?"

"Look Haley. I lied to you. You lied to me. We're even alright"

"What are you talking about? Nathan I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh so you just kiss all random guys on the cheek then?"

"Well if I didn't know any better Mr Scott id say your jealous"

"Please. I just don't feel like wasting my time okay."

"And what does that mean?"

And with that Mrs Goldsten came and interrupted them.

"Haley. Did your friend Nathan show up. The boys are waiting"

"Yes mrs. Goldsten. He's right here."

"Perfect Nathan follow me"

"Think about it Haley. Ill catch up with you later" and with that he kissed her on her cheek.  
' okay what the hell just happen' thought haley. This was going to be a long day.

Thanks for the amazing reviews! I love hearing feedback on what you think! Review please! And I just might update again tonight. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan seemed to be fitting in at the community center well. He hated to admit it but these kids weren't half bad. He actually felt a little sorry for them that their parents had to work so much but then again he was thankful there were programs like this for them. Mr. Burton was one of the many directors of the program

"We're all really glad you decided to help out Nate. The kids seem to like you"

"Well I like them too. Moments like this I'm glad I need community service"

"It's tough. But your working through it. Remember it always gets better"

"Thanks Mr burton. For everything. Letting me get my hours here. It means alot"

"When Haley told me about you I knew you would be a good addition to our team. Haley doesn't really have good impressions on people so the fact that she came to me for you means alot. Don't take that for granted"

"I won't sir. Thank you. I won't let you down"

"Don't let yourself down son. Or Haley for that matter. Poor girls been through enough. I mean with her brother and her father-"

"Her father?"

"You don't know?"

"She told me about her brother. I thought that's why she understood me so well. She was familiar with what I went through"

"Nate- look it's not my place to say- but her father wasn't always nice. He pressured that poor mark to be better and better until one day he just cracked. Then after all that happened he just blamed Haley. Called her a failure. Used to get drunk all the time that is until he got arrested for drunk driving"

"Wow. Where is he now?"

Neither men saw Haley running towards them

"Nathan! There's you are! Hi Mr. Burton how are you?"

"Haley James. Look at you. More beautiful every day"

" always so nice. What were you two guys talking about"

"Just telling Nate here what a good job he's doing. Alright Nate see you in a couple days. Haley you say hi to Lydia for me alright. Take care of yourself"

And with that Mr. Burton walked away. He really hope he didn't over step his bounds with confiding In Nathan; he just wanted the boy to know not to mess around. Haley been through enough

"Hey you! Those kids didn't wear you out did they?"

"Surprisingly no. I like basketball and teaching it to kids wasn't half bad. I never asked you- what do you do here? You play a sport?"

With that Haley laughed "good one nathan. No I don't do the sports thing"

"But you. Jog?"

"Well someone told me I eat to much so I thought ' hey fatty go run' "

"Haley- look I was joking"

"It's okay Nathan. Trust me nothing I never heard before. Anyways I teach some of the kids piano. It's actually really nice"

"You play piano?"

"Yes sir. And guitar"

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"There's alot you don't know about Mr. Scott"

Nathan was confused. Haley never really flirted with him. He wasn't sure what was going on. Not that he minded it.

"Why Haley James are you flirting with me?"

"So what If I am?"

".."

Haley couldn't help herself. She busted out Laughing. "Guys are so easy"

"Excuse me?"

"A little flirting and your all speechless? I don't remember you being speechless when Rachel flirted with you."

"Haley-"

"It's fine. Anyways I just came to say bye. I'm actually meeting Brooke at the mall. See you on Monday"

Okay what the hell just happened? Haley was flirting with him one minute them flipped and got an attitude the next. Nathan didn't understand girls then and he sure didn't understand them now.

"So you and boy toy have a good day?"

Brooke asked as she dragged Haley to yet another store. Haley always says she's never going to go shopping with Brooke again yet here she was.

"Stop calling him that. We weren't even together. He coaches basketball and I'm on the music side"

"So you guys didn't talk?"

"We did but-"

"No butts Haley!"

"Look I did that flirting thing you told me and he totally looked grossed out"

"Grossed out?"

"Yeah he just stood there. Ah God Brooke I must of looked so stupid. "

"Your not stupid Haley"

"He flirts back with Rachel. But not me? Clearly he isn't interested. I don't know why I let you talk me into me thinking he might even be interested. I'm so plain and boring and-"

"Haley trust me. He's interested. Lucas told me he totally called Nathan on having feelings for you and he didn't deny it. He just needs a little show of what he's missing"

"Show?"

"New outfits Haley. Come on! Show him your more than a 18 year old girl"

"But I am 18. What if I'm too young?"

"That's not true. Lucas is 25 and I'm 20"

"Five years is better than six"

"Haley hush. Girls are more mature than guys anyways. Look a sale!"

After three long extra hours at the mall, Haley had to admit she got some nice things. 'Mature Haley' as Haley called it .she never thought she would be one of those girls to change for a guy but she needed to 'dress more her age' as Brooke called it. Monday came around and Haley was hoping that this week was better than last. That is until she saw Dan waiting for her by her desk. She hasn't seen him since he yelled at her.

"Good morning Haley"

"Morning Mr Scott"

"Haley- I wanted to apologize.. I was upset and I didn't mean to snap"

"'Mr. Scott. I would never do anything to jepordize my job"

"I know that. Look I want to keep a closer eye on Rachel. I'm sure what she's up to so I asked her to take your spot"

" so where will I go? Please don't tell me the filing room"

" don't be silly. Therese a desk outside of my sons office"

"Are you saying-"

"Yes. From here on out, you report to Nathan. I'm giving him more of my jobs to teach him more responsibility. Don't worry. With how he defended you I'm sure you won't have any problems anymore"

"Defended me?"

"Yes. Apparently the scene I caused didn't set right with him. Anyhow Haley I'm sorry again. Take these to Nathan. And remind him about the big budget meeting Wednesday"

'Is he serious right now? I work for Nathan? I bought new clothes to impress my boss? What the hell am I thinking' thought Haley. Just then she went down to the back office and decided to get some coffee for her and Nathan.

Knock knock

Without looking up Nathan replied "look Rachel I already told you-"

"Expecting someone else?"

Nathan looked up and immediately his jaw dropped. Sure Haley was always beautiful and he took notice. But there was something different about her. She had a tight black skirt with a button down shirt that had just enough buttons un done. Not to mention her hair was down and curled.

"Haley-"

"Yes mr Scott. Seems your stuck with me"

"You look nice. Hot date or something?"

"What?"

"You never looked like that before. What's with the new look?"

"Well I just wanted to dress more my age."

"Dress more your age? Hales your 18. I seen 18 year olds and trust me you look nothing like them"

"Your right. I look stupid just say it Nathan. You know I knew this was a stupid idea"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Here's your coffee. My desk is right there. Buzz if you need anything."

And just like that she was gone. This girl was defiantly something else. It was getting more obvious to Nathan that Haley had a crush. Don't get Nathan wrong the feeling was defiantly mutual- he just want sure if it was something he should be getting into. He had a way of always disappointing people.

A few hours later Nathan buzzed for Haley. He needed to fax some things but for the life of him he couldn't seem to figure it out.

"So just press that and your all set"

"You make it look so easy"

"Obviously I don't" mumbled Haley

"Look Haley. You seem to be taking what I'm saying the wrong way"

"There's no-"

"No shut up. Let me finish for once. I notice okay. I notice how gorgeous you look today. You always look beautiful to me. You just need to know that I don't know how to do this. This is the first time I've been sober In a long time. I don't want to disappoint you"

"Nathan. You can never disappoint me"

"There are a lot is things you don't know about me okay. And there's alot I don't know about you. We're fr different worlds. The last thing I want is to ruin this"

"This?"

"My support system. I don't want to end up relapsing"

"So that's what you think I am? A type of release?"

"No. Haley look-"

"No I get it. Look am I done for the day? I need to go"

And with that she left. Haley seemed to have one thing going for her. She was great at leaving when things were getting complicated.

Haley couldn't believe the nerve of Nathan. Or the fact that she was just completely humiliated . She was so glad Brooke was at Lucas's for the night because she clearly didn't want to relive that. Just as she was about to pop a movie in there was a knock on the door.

"Nathan? What are you doing here.? Don't you think I get what-"

And right then Nathan pressed his lips against Haley's.

"Wow"

"Yeah. "

Then Haley jumped and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Back again. I apologize for a lot of the misspellings I seem to be having. Typing to fast results in many type-os! Sorry lol I hope you all are enjoying this story! I know it could seem confusing but the more chapters I post -it'll make sense. At least I hope! Anyways! Please review! I would love to know what you guys think!

Haley couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was getting ready to watch ' a walk to Remember' and have a good cry then Nathan Scott comes knocking on her door and kisses her!

"Nathan. As much as I enjoyed that, what was that for?"

"Look can I come in?" Nathan just walked past Haley and sat on her couch.

"I felt bad okay-"

"So you kiss me?"

"Let me finish Haley. When I'm around you I just seem to be saying the wrongs things. Do I think your a type of relapse: no. Do I feel something for you: yes. "

Haley smiled "Nathan-"

"I kissed you because I wanted to. But there's a lot of stuff that I still need to sort out but you need to know your important"

"I'm important?"

"Yes. Important to me. Too important that I'm afraid ill mess it up. So let's take this thing whatever it is slow. There's A lot you don't know about me Haley. "

"I get it Nathan. I don't let alot of people in either. There's stuff you don't know about me either"

"The person I was before prison, wasn't a good one. And I was that person for a very long time. Some days I think I'm still that person"

"Your not."

"Haley. Listen. There's a reason why Lucas got so mad that we were together"

" I don't care"

"You should. Your this innocent girl with no experience and you clearly fell for a guy who has alot of it"

"So this is what because of sex? Because I'm not like most girls"

"Argh! No Haley! It's because your a good girl right. Do you realize I'm a bad guy?"

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me not to have feelings for you. Look I don't care who you were. Yes there clearly stuff were hiding. But I'm here for you Nathan. "

"I know but-"

" no buts! I'f there were butts why did you even kiss me? Huh? Some sort of 'let's kiss the girl who made a fool out of herself?' "

"..."

"Well?"

Just then Nathan kissed her again. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I kissed you because for the first time I feel like everything's going to be okay. And that's because of you"

"Nathan-"

"I don't want to disappoint you Haley. There's all this stuff-"

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"What?"

"A movie ? I was just about to pop a movie in. We can order pizza and just hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. When's the last time you just hung out? Come on it'll be fun! Ill order the pizza"

After the movie was done, Nathan couldn't believe Haley got him to watch a chick flick. Who was this guy he was becoming?

"I can't believe I watched that"

"Hey admit it! You liked it!"

"It's just- he married her even though he knew she would die. "

"True love."

"Have you ever been in love Haley"

"Me? Oh no. I'd like to believe it exists but i seen it hurt so many people. How about you? Lucas mentioned a ex-girlfriend? "

"Lucas has a big mouth"

"Nathan. "

"I guess okay! I don't know. It wasn't your typical love like in the movies."

"Well what was it?"

"You really want to know?"

Most girls didn't like to hear about past ex girlfriends. I guess it was a woman thing. And here was Haley asking all these questions with a concern on her face. She was intrigued. It's as If she really wanted to know.

"I met her through one of my buddies. The first time I got high was with her. We partied, I dealed, we made money and I got locked up"

"Careful Shakespeare!"

"I don't really even know what happened. One minute she's telling me to deliver to her friends and the next I'm in jail calling my dad to get bailed out. The last I seem of her was court"

"Lucas said she set you up?"

"I know. Him and my dad say the same thing. I just have a hard time believing it"

"You haven't heard from her at all?"

"No. Which makes me wonder 'was it all a lie'. I guess I just have questions"

"That's normal Nathan. Especially with someone who had a drug problem. Part of your steps to recovery is forgiving those who you have wronged or wronged you"

"Did your brother do that?"

Haley rarely spoke of her brother. Lucas and Brooke knew it was more of a soft topic. Sure they heard what happened just as the rest of the town. But certain details she kept to herself.

"Mark he uh he never got that far. It's like one minute he was there and the next he was gone."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Well uh-"

"Nathan? Did Mr burton happen mention something"

'Damn that guy' thought Haley. That's what she hated the most. Everyone in those town being so nosey and always feeling the need to protect her.

"He didn't say much. Just that your dad had a problem"

"He had a problem alright. It's the first time I talked about it. He's not around. He was a drunk who used to pressure us kids to be great. Obviously it failed"

"Failed?"

"Well my other two brothers - one dropped out of law school and the other literally doesn't speak to any of us. Then you have Quinn who just got divorced and Taylor who is just like Rachel"

"And you?"

"I'm a mess. Work part time school part time. No wonder dad drank"

"Hey. Don't blame yourself alright.

"I know it's just. I hate him. Is that bad to say? He was always so mean and then the accident-"

Knock knock

"Saved by the bell. Ill go get it"

Haley went to the door with Nathan right behind her. A guy was at the door. A guy nathan recognized from the community center. The one Haley kissed and hugged.

"Oh my gosh I'm so rude sorry. Nathan this is jake. Jake this is Nathan"

Jake stuck his hand out "nice to meet you man Haley told me alot about you"

"Really? I never even knew there was a you. Excuse me. Haley I should be going-"

"No it's okay. I just came to drop off your check Haley. Thanks again! Nice to meet you man"

And with that jake waved and closed the door. Haley on the other hand had her hands on her hips.

"What?" Nathan said "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jake has a daughter who I babysit some days. It's little extra cash in my pocket. Nothing's going on"

"A kiss on the cheek?"

"Oh gross! I kiss Lucas on the cheek too does that mean were dating? Lighten up."

"I'm fine"

"I thought you had to go? Huh Mr jealous?"

"I do actually"

"Funny. You get all pissy over a kiss on the cheek yet you had sex with Rachel n lied you don't see me all upset"

"That's different"

"How?"

" you realize I haven't seen spoken or kissed a woman in 18 months? If it wasn't Rachel then it would of Been someone else"

"So it's really all about sex then?"

"What?"

"I mean this whatever were doing. If I'm not having sex with you, you'll just get it elsewhere?"

"It's different"

"Yeah I'm sure. Look it's late your right you should go. Ill see you tommorow at work"

And with that Haley turned but not before Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. Haley was never kissed like that before.

"Good night Haley." And with another peck on the lips he was out the door.

'What did I get myself into' thought Haley.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone ! Sorry for the late update! I hope you all enjoy this story and I appreciate all the reviews! They are defiantly good to hear!

Nathan made his way into his probation officers office. Every two weeks he had to take a drug test. It was apart of the deal to get out early. As he finished literally peeing in a cup, he heard his name being called.

"Nathan, Karen wants to see you before you leave okay?"

'Great' thought Nathan.

Knock knock

"Nathan come in"

"Hi Ms. Roe. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please sit. First of all I just wanted to say your doing great."

With that being said, Nathan looked surprised. Alot of people are expecting him to fail and to have Karen give him positive feedback defiantly helps.

"Um thank you. I'm trying. I don't want to go back to that life"

"Understandable. You know most of my clients end up back in prison within the year. You seem like a good guy Nathan. This weight you carry on your shoulders, let it go. It's no fun being grumpy all the time"

"With all due respect, how do you know I'm grumpy?"

"Part of my job is getting bi-weekly reports from your job and your volunteering center"

"Oh. I thought maybe Haley-"

"Haley? Haley James?"

"Yeah. I mean she mentioned she knew you so i just thought-"

"First of all I'm not allowed to discuss my work with anyone. I seperate my personal life and professional life"

"Okay"

"With that being said. Haley's a good person. She's just what you need"

"What does that mean"

"Exactly what I said. Your free to go Nathan. I have someone else coming in now"

Why was everyone around him being so secretive? He knew he needed to let Haley in more. He was just nervous. Plus the fact that he keeps putting his foot in his mouth didn't help.  
Meanwhile back at Haley's place...

"So you guys totally had sex!"

"Brooke- no we didn't! We kissed that's all"

"So your dating? Oh my this is so exciting! We should totally double date!"

"I don't know what we are doing."

"The feelings are there though. That's good right"

"He opened up but I'm so new at this Brooke. He's older and clearly experienced. What if it's not enough?"

"Hales. It's not about sex with everyone"

"I guess. Time will tell"

Just the Haley's cell phone rang. ' that's wierd' thought Haley. 'Who could be calling so early?'

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!"

"Nathan?"

"Does anyone else call you baby? Maybe jake?" Nathan said jokingly

"Your funny! How are you?"

"Good. Miss you though. I had to pee in a cup. So my days pretty fun. How about you?"

"Well that's normal. I miss you too! I had a good time last night"

"Me too. But tonight I want to take you out. So put a sexy dress on and ill pick up around 7."

" Nathan we can just hang out at my place-"

"Don't couples go on dates?"

"Couples?"

"That's what were doing right? Dating getting to know eachother. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right but I'm pretty sure people who date leave the townhouses every once in a while"

"I'm not sure I never really dated"

Haley sighed. 'Why did I just say that'. It's not that Haley was dumb, she just didn't know how to act with guys. It was all new to her.

"Haley- look I know we're going slow and getting to know eachother but I need you to know. It's only you"

"Only me?"

"Yes . just you. I kiss you I like you and your the only girl I do that with. And hopefully same goes for you"

"You know it's only you. " Haley said while blushing. Nathan sure knew the right words to say for a guy claiming to never having a normal relationship. 'But what if it's all a act' Haley couldn't help but wonder.

"Okay good. See you tonight"

And with that he hung up. Haley couldn't deny the smile that spread all over her face.

"Couple huh?"

"Brooke! Why were you listening"

"Not my fault your volume was up so high. Let's get you ready!"

A shower and a few hours later Haley was finally ready for this date with Nathan. Brooke did her hair and makeup and with much protest from Haley, Brooke did a really good job. Her makeup was light and her hair was curled. Nothing to crazy yet nothing to simple.

"He said seven right Haley?"

"Brooke for the thousandth time yes. I'm sure he's just running late. You don't have to wait for me you know! I know you and Lucas have plans"

"It's fine. He can wait. Plus it's already 15 after-"

"Go already. Honestly I'm sure he's just running late"

"Ok but text me the minute he comes alright?"

"Yes mom! Now go! Ill see you later"

Meanwhile back at Nathan's place

'Keys keys... Where are you? Crap I'm running late' Nathan thought to himself as he was trying to leave to get Haley. He wanted everything to be perfect. He made dinner reservations at the best restaurant in town and then planned a nice walk on the river to just talk. 'Everything is going to be great' thought Nathan

Knock knock

'That's wierd?' Thought Nathan. He remembers telling Haley he would pick her up.

"Babe I thought I said I'd pick you-"

Nathan stopped mid-sentence as he got a look at who was knocking on his door.

"Peyton?"

" "babe" what you have a date? What's with the look Nate? Didn't expect to see me. Well are you gonna invite me in or what?"

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening. He hasn't heard or spoke to Peyton since he got arrested and now here she was in his apartment.  
'What the hell?!'

I know it's a shorter chapter- but I promise to have a longer one up by tommorow! Reviews are always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay back for another update! As you can tell the characters in this story are way different from the show. Hopefully you all enjoy this story! Review for any comments that you liked or even didn't like! I like to read the feedback!

Haley must of looked at the clock every ten minutes. Finally around 9 o clock she realized Nathan wasn't coming. She kept calling him but it just went going to voicemail. 'I knew it was too good to be true' . She text brooke letting her know she left- the last thing she needed was Brooke rushing home. Instead she just changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

Meanwhile back at Nathan's place...  
Nathan couldn't believe what was happening. He hasn't heard from Peyton in over a year and here she was sitting on his couch as if nothing happened?

"What are you doing here Peyton?

" you know I thought you would be more happy to see me?"

"Cut the shit Peyton"

"Ooooo! Look who grew a pair? What is it baby? Not happy to see me?" Peyton said as she walked over to Nathan and ran her fingers down his chest. "You know I missed you." She said as she was leaning up to kiss him. Nathan stepped back.

"Really? Is that why you set me up? You realize I went to prison for you? Lost everything. Had To go crawling back to my parents. What the fuck are you doing here huh? How did you even find me?"

"Nate- there are things you don't know okay."

"And I don't care to know them. Look I'm late. I'm suppose to meet someone and unlike you I'm changing"

"New girlfriend huh? Does she know about your past?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. Now leave Peyton. I'm serious. I'm not that guy anymore. "

"People can't change Nathan. I know you still love me"

"I don't. Now you need to leave."

And with that he lead Peyton out the door and slammed it. What the hell was going on? How did she find him? Nathan ran his hands through his hair. He didn't needed to be reminded of his past. Especially now that his life was finally turning out good. Haley had alot to do with that. 'Oh my god. Haley! Crap!" Thought Nathan. He glanced at his watch 10:15. Double crap.

Knock knock. Haley groaned! 'Argh why does Brooke always forget her keys?' Haley slowly made her way to the door.

"Brooke you need to start remembering-"

"Haley I'm so so sorry"

"Nathan. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize. Look can I come in"

" I'm actually going to sleep."

"I'm so sorr-"

"It doesn't matter okay. Clearly neither of us are cut out for this- whatever thing were doing. I was actually doing alot of thinking. Technically you are my boss. And you said it yourself about not mixing business and pleasure. So we can just leave it at that okay"

"If you just let me explain-"

"Mr. Scott. There's no need okay. It is what it is. Ill see you at work"

And with that Haley closed the door. She didn't need to hear one of his excuses. She hated excuses because she would always somehow e believe them. Her whole life there always seemed to be a excuse for everything that happened and quite frankly , she was sick of it.

A week has passed and Haley has done everything she could to avoid alone time with Nathan. Every time he would ask her to copy or file something she made sure someone was always in ear shot. She really didn't feel like hearing any of his excuses or reasons. 'It'll be better this way' thought Haley. Just then a beautiful blonde lady walked in with curly hair and an amazing body. She clearly was either lost or looking for someone.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Nathan Scott?"

'Figures' thought Haley. This lady was a total opposite of Haley.

"Um he's in a meeting right now. Let me just check how much longer. May I ask who is here to see him?"

"Oh just tell him he's girlfriend."

'Girlfriend' wow he moves fast! Hearing this Haley no longer felt bad for freezing him out! What a liar! What a fraud! What a-

"Peyton? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Dan Scott!

Haley has seen many sides of Dan Scott but never this one. He looked as if he was ready to kill someone-literally. His fists were clenched to his sides and if Haley didn't know anymore she could see the steam comming out of his ears.

"You get the fuck out of here! Do you understand me? My son wants nothing to do with you!"

"That's not what he said last week when I visited him."

'Last week' Haley thought. Now it all was making sense. He missed his date because of this girl saying she was his girlfriend. Haley never felt more stupid than she did now.

"I'm sure. Now get the hell out of my company and the stay the hell away from my family. Haley call security!"

Haley made the call and one minute later the security came and ushered Peyton out of the building. Haley couldn't believe what was going on.

"Haley" Stephanie said

"Yeah steph"

"Nathan wants you"

"What?!" Clearly he didn't since he had blonde whores for girlfriends

"He wants to see you in his office. I would go now if I were you. He looked pretty pissed"

'Yeah well that makes two of us' thought Haley

Knock knock

"Come on in"

"You wanted to see me"

"Yes I did"

With that Nathan stood up and went over to the door and locked it. He closed the blinds and calmly said "have a seat"

"Nathan look- you can't just lock the doors and want to talk. I told you I have nothing to say"

" i miss you"

"Yeah well maybe you should be saying that to your girlfriend"

"I thought I did?"

"I Saw her Nathan. It makes sense. She's beautiful. Clearly your type"

"What are you talking about?"

"Peyton"

That one word changed Nathan's facial expression and mood so fast Haley didn't know what hit her.

"What did you just say?"

"Peyton. You know your girlfriend. I was so stupid to believe you"

"She's not my girlfriend. How the hell did you see her? Lucas I swear has the biggest mouth"

"What Does Lucas have to do with this!? The girl just walks in here demanding to see her boyfriend. And imagine my surprise when her boyfriend turns out to be you!"

"She was here?! What the fuck!"

"That's what your dad said. What daddy doesn't approve?"

"I don't know what you think you know Haley but your wrong. Look I have to go see my dad alright. Can we talk later please? Once I explain it'll all make sense I promise"

"I can't. I'm babysitting for jake"

"Well that didn't take long"

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing. Have fun with your boyfriend"

"I will! Go have fun with you girlfriend"

And with that Haley stormed out of there. The nerve of Nathan! Just as she was walking back to her desk she ran into Rachel.

"Holly."

"Bitch. Oh I'm sorry Rachel hi!"

"He'll never go for you. You do know that right"

"I don't know what your talking about. Excuse Me"

"I think you do. You know you pitch some sob story about your family and trick Nathan to feeling bad for you. Now your all sad and pouting around the office when clearly you should of known better. Nathan doesn't do girls like you okay."

And with that Rachel walked away. How did Rachel know about her family? It wasn't a sob story! But the more Haley thought about it. The more right Rachel was. Her and Nathan were never going to happen.

Back at dans office

"Nice son. Real nice. Thanks for telling me the bitch was back in town. And what the hell are you doing talking to her?"

"I didn't talk to her dad!"

"She said she came by your place? What didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"I don't know how she found me. And before you go and jump to conclusions.. I told her to stay the fuck away from me! I don't know how she found Me"

"You expect me to believe that? She took you away from you family, got u hooked on drugs and landed your ass in prison!"

"I know that dad! I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are! I know you think you loved her Nathan but it was all a game to her. "

"Dad I know. Will it kill you to have some faith in me? I'm not going down that path again."

"Let's hope for your sake you don't. Look take the rest of the day off okay. Your mother will be in town I'm a few days and we don't need to stress her out. See you Tommorow"

The timing of this couldn't be any better! Always when Nathan felt a ounce of happiness, there was always something there to take it away.  
Haley decided to take the rest of the day off. Emotionally she was drained just needed time away from anything Scott related. She made her way into the house when she ran into Lucas in the kitchen.

"Luke? What are you doing here? Brooke's at work"

"Yeah I know. I'm surprising her by making dinner."

"At our place? Don't you have your own place to make dinner?"

"Well miss sunshine Haley if you must know I don't have half the crap you guys do to actually make a dinner. Plus I thought it'd be nice for her to see when she walks in"

"Mr romantic"

"It's part of the Scott charm"

"Pft!"

"How was your date with my little brother?"

"How'd you-"

"Brooke."

'Figures' thought Haley. That girl told Lucas everything.  
"Well you'd be happy to say 'I told you so' to me but can you just not?"

"Hales. What happened?"

"I don't know! He was late then I figured something came up only to find out today that some Peyton girl-"

"Wait.. Back up. Peyton? He told you about her?"

"What are you talking about? She came in today wanting to see her boyfriend. I guess she showed up at his place. So typical right? That's his type and you did warn me and-"

"That's not his girlfriend Haley. That's his ex. The one who got him into this mess to begin with. Look I gotta go. If Peyton's back then Nathan must be crazy mad"

"Lucas!"

"Hales. Did he tell you about the girl who set him up? You just met her. I gotta go"

And just like that he was gone. Slowly all the pieces were finally clicking in hales head. She needed to talk to Nathan.

"Well well. If it isn't my long lost cousin. I see my phone call worked"

"Rachel. It did. Thanks for the heads up! Feels good to be home"

"Feels good to have you Peyton."


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan finally got home. After driving around town for what felt for hours, he decided his best bet was to head home instead of a bar like he really wanted. What was Peyton doing back and more important what did she want? A knock on the door broke his train of thought. And who was on the other side wasn't someone he expected.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk"

"Now you want to talk? Look I had a long day"

" I know Nathan. -About Peyton I mean"

"And what exactly do you know?"

"She was the one you were telling me about right?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. I should of just listened to you"

"And now you are? Why Haley? What changed?"

Nathan didn't mean to come across as an asshole but he just had to know. He wanted to explain this to Haley for a week and now all a sudden she seems understanding and wanting to talk.

"My whole life everyone always had a excuse okay. I never had real friends aside from Brooke. My mom always made excuses for my dad. Guys talked to me for Brooke and what I'm trying to say is . It just never made sense"

"What didn't?"

"You liking me. Kissing me. It just didn't make sense. I mean you slept with Rachel and look at her compared to me. And now this Peyton girl comes and I'm just plain Haley."

Nathan walked over to her and took her hands into his.

"There is nothing plain about you Haley. Yes I slept with Rachel. But she doesn't compare to you at all. Do you see yourself? You are breath taking."

"I'm not like those girls Nathan."

" I don't want you to be. Your sexy and gorgeous. I don't see why you don't have confidence. Trust me. guys find you attractive. I hear it from the guys all the time."

"Please" Haley scoffed. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

"It's true. And the fact that your mine makes you that much more sexier to me"

Nathan walked closer to her. Haley could feel his breath on hers.

"Yours huh?"

"Haley. I think about you constantly. I want to be with you. We need to trust eachother and not be afraid to open up. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Especially if Peyton's back, she's going to start stuff. This relationship won't work if you doubt yourself or even if you doubt me"

"I can handle it. I don't doubt you Nathan. I know your working on yourself and that's what drawn me to you to begin with. To rebuild yourself. I admire you."

"I can't live the life I used to. And I don't want to."

"Good. And look about Peyton-"

"Do me a favor hales, just stay away from her. Trust me. Nothing good can come from her being here."

"Why is she back? For you?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is I don't want her. I want you. Now come here"

Nathan closed the gap between the two of them and kissed Haley on the lips. 'God, her lips are so soft' thought Nathan. Just when he was about to deepen the kiss he felt Haley pull away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nathan was confused. Did she not want this?

"I'm not very good at this." Haley noticed the look on his face and finished by saying "kissing I mean. I never really done this before"

"You never kissed a guy before?"

"I have it's just never got past the peck"

Haley immediately put her head down. This couldn't be more embarrassing. Nathan probably thought she was a freak. Her sisters would always tease her for being so inexperienced with guys. It's not that Haley didn't want to. It's just the guys she knew that were into her were complete jerks. Her first kiss was horrible. It was in 10th grade with Brandon Johnson. His breath smelled and tasted like peanut butter. Haley cringed just thinking about it.

Nathan put his hand under Haley's chin to raise her head up.

"Hey. It's okay Haley. It doesn't make me like you any less. Actually I like you more if that's possible"

"Really? I didn't mean to blurt that out but i just want to be honest in case the kiss turns out To be horrible"

"That's not possible. Plus it'll be fun to teach you. Not to brag but I'm quite the kisser"

"Really? Well I guess ill be the judge of that won't I?"

Nathan leaned in and kissed her again. He started it slow. He didn't want to just shove his tongue into her mouth. To his surprise it was Haley who was tracing his lips with her tongue. Nathan immediately responded by opening his mouth. 'How is it possible that Haley never done this when she does it so amazing' Nathan thought. He couldn't believe that there were still girls like her in the world. In a good way. Haley was so innocent and didn't seem to know all the bad crap in the world. Sure her dad was an alcoholic but Nathan seen so much bad crap and dealt with so many bad people it was nice to be with someone who gave him hope.

"Hmmm" moaned Haley.

"Hmmmm indeed. Are you sure you never did that before?" Teased Nathan

"Ha ha! Your just a good teacher"

"How did I find you? Your like my answered prayer"

"Stop it"

"I'm serious. In prison I would pray to have some help to be better and bam. I meet you and you wouldn't give me a cup of coffee"

"In my defense you thought I was a janitor"

" you were so hot that day"

"Your so full of it. "

Just then Lucas barged into Nathan's place

"Nate! Nate! I heard who's back in town. Please don't tell me your-"

"Hey Lucas!"

"Drinking." Lucas finished. "Haley! What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Nathan. Anyways ill let you two talk. "

"Ill call you later hales" Nathan said while silently cussing out his brother in his head. Didn't he know how to knock?

"What's up Luke?"

"Oh nothing just that I found out your crazy brainwashing ex is in town and I was the last to hear about it?!"

"Haley told you didn't she?"

"Yeah that and dad called me. What the hell Nathan? You knew she was back In for a week and didn't say anything?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal alright."

"Right. This girl shows up after a year. The same girl who set you up! The same girl who made you throw your life away!"

"I didn't throw my life away okay. I made a mistake."

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me. Do you still have feelings for her or something? What's going on Nate? Talk to me"

" I didn't mention it because I knew everyone would over analyze it. Peyton wants the attention. Why give into it? I moved on."

"Weren't you the same one who said you had questions? What changed?

"The fact that having those questions answered would mean nothing. It's all a big mind game with Peyton that's how she works. You know what she told me? I don't know all the facts! I know she told me to drop something off to Anna and the next thing I know the cops are cuffing me"

"Nate. I hate to say it but you sound like you still care about it. Still have questions."

"I don't. Now can you and dad just get off my back with this. I don't care so I don't know why you all do."

Nathan walked past Lucas and went to take a shower. So Peyton was back in town big deal. Nathan didn't want to waste anymore time on that girl. Haley. She was like the sunshine after the storm to him. Nathan wasn't about to let Peyton take anything else away from him.

As Haley was making her back to her townhouse, she couldn't help but smile. This is what it felt like. With Nathan she felt this new confidence spring out of her. Nathan was right- she didn't know why she was so self conscience. Maybe the fact of not being good enough. Who knows. Haley didn't want to focus on the negative. Nathan wants her and that's something that made her happy. No one could take that away.

"Haley! Where have you been? I've been calling you for the past hour!"

"I was just walking. What's going on?"

"Lucas just told me how Nathan's ex is back into town. How she came by the company and I don't know met you! Why didn't you call me?"

"Wow Lucas does tell you everything"

"Yeah something my best friend is lacking. Spill"

"Nathan didn't show up for our dateS I guess that's when Peyton showed up. We avoided eachother for a week. Peyton comes in today. I see Lucas. Lucas tells me who she is. Nathan kissed me. The end"

"Woah woah woah. Backup. Nathan stood you up! Haley !"

"It's okay Brooke. I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal"

"Not a big deal. Yes it was okay. And he stood you up for Peyton?"

"She just showed up on his door step. Look it's not a big deal okay. Please drop it. Plus Nathan and I are good now."

"Define good"

"Good. We talked. I think our problem was just lack of communication. But slowly and with effort I have a feeling it's gonna be okay."

"Haley, please just be careful."

"Don't worry Brooke. I'm just gonna shower ok. "

Haley finished her shower and made dinner. It was only ten o clock but she felt so drained. Haley was anxious for work Tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see Nathan. Suddenly she felt like a little kid again on Christmas Eve. She had a good feeling about this. Nathan and her were going to work out. Haley just needs to let her guard down and let Nathan in all the way.

"Brooke I'm going to bed"

"Hales it's so early"

"I know it's just I'm tired. Ill see you in the morning. Goodnight"

"Night"

Haley made her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Since it was a little warm she put on her pajama shorts and tank top. After brushing her teeth and applying her face cream she made her way into her bed when she heard a knocking on her window.

"Nathan! What are you doing?"

"This looked more romantic in the movies"

"Here give me your hand. "  
Haley gave her hand and helped Nathan into her bedroom. Didn't he realize she was on the second floor. Was this guy crazy?

"What are you doing here? Climbing a tree? Are you secretly Tarzan?"

"Very funny. My lack of romantic ways led me to this. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's nice actually. But how did you know which room was mine?"

"Guessing game."

"Ha ha. I'm glad you came by. I miss you" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "My stomach has butterflies"

"Mine too. I just had to see you. By the way, cute pajamas."

"Don't tease me. I was actually going to sleep. I'm drained"

"I know the feeling. Okay baby, get some sleep okay." Nathan made his way back toward the window when Haley's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Back out the window?"

"I'm new at this whole romantic thing to but how about you sleepover?"

"Sleepover?"

"Yes sleepover. And you can wake up earlier to get ready for work"

"And where would I sleep?"

"Oh Mr Scott don't tell me you never shared bed with a woman before? I promise I don't have cooties"

"Your so funny Haley. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"I asked you remember? Plus were just sleeping. I love being in your arms. I feel safe"

"Good because I love holding you. Gives me a peace of mind"

Haley went over to the door and locked it while Nathan gave her a questioning look "just in case Brooke comes in"

"Afraid of what she might see" teased Nathan

"I just know she'll make a bigger deal than it is."

Nathan was just standing there looking at Haley as turned the lights off. "What?"

"I usually sleep in my t-shirt and boxers"

"I'm not stopping you"

Nathan took off his pants and shoes and made his way to Haley's bed. Normally his shirt was off too but the last thing he wanted was for this night to get wierd. He laid on his back while Haley was snuggled on his chest.

"Goodnight Nathan"

"Night Haley"

And with a peck on the lips they both fell sound asleep.

Meanwhile back at Rachel's place...

"Haley huh?"

"Yeah apparently she has a crush. What are you thinking?" Rachel asked as she seen a questioning look on Peyton's face

"Oh nothing. Just that I'd like to meet her. That's all."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the reviews! It's always good to hear what you think! Anyways back for another update

Nathan couldn't remember the last time he slept so good. Some would say it was because of the bed but he knew it was because he was with Haley. She had a way of making everything seem like it was going to work out-no matter what. Even with all this Peyton drama, he never felt more at ease and peaceful then he did right now. Haley was a sound sleeper. Nathan was convinced fireworks could go off and she'd still be knocked out. Brooke woke Nathan up with all the noise coming from the living room. Seriously what was that girl doing? A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Haley?! Get your ass up! It's already 8! Your going to be late"

"Oh shit!" Said Nathan. 'Oh crap'

"Haley? Is there a boy in ur room?

Just then Haley woke up.  
"Brooke? What the hell!"

"Open the door or I'm opening it!"

Haley mouthed a sorry to Nathan. "Brooke ill be out in a minute okay. Can you please start the coffee?"

"Does your friend in there want one?"

"Brooke!"

"Okay okay I'm going. By the way- Good morning Nathan!"

Haley put her head into her hands. This is not how she expected to wake up next to Nathan.

"I'm sorry. Wait are you laughing?"

"Hales come on. That was pretty funny"

"So not funny! Alright let's get up. Chop chop!"

"What about Brooke? She'll see me"

"Is that a problem? Look she already knows your in here. I know I said I was worried what she would think but you know what I was thinking about while l layed on your chest?"

"What's that?"

"I don't care what people think. You make me so happy Nathan."

"Haley you make me so happy. "

"So it's settled. Come on! We have the best coffee maker!"

Haley put her robe on and made her way into the kitchen where she saw Brooke sitting on the stool.

"Well well sleeping beauty. Nice of you to wake up and join the rest of the world"

"Whatever Brooke. Good morning to you too"

Just then Nathan walked into Haley's kitchen. This was a first for him. He never really spent the night with someone,sober, and he breakfast with them the next morning. The whole experience he was doing with Haley thrilled him and scared him at the same time.

"Hot shot! Good morning!"

"Hey Brooke. Morning baby...again" Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed Haley on the lips.

"Oh my gosh you two are so cute. Does this mean your dating?"

"Yes it does Brooke. Now where's this coffee that Haley's been bragging about?"

Haley went and already poured Nathan a cup.

"Here you go. Now I hate to leave but i really need to get into the shower and get to work. Not all of us work for our dad" Haley joked "see you later mr Scott" Haley laughed and gave Nathan a wink.

Nathan was left with Brooke. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous. Last time he spoke with Brooke; he wasn't exactly the nicest guy

"You know you make her happy right"

"She makes me happy too Brooke."

"She's been through alot Nate. I've seen alot of people take advantage of her. I won't sit back and watch it happen again"

"It won't. I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't because then you would have to deal with me. I know there alot of stuff your dealing with and now that this crazy ex is back- just be careful okay"

"Thanks Brooke..I guess.. Look I should be going. Contrary to popular belief my dad hates when I'm late. See you later"

Haley couldn't be any happier. She had the best night and an amazing morning. She couldn't wait to go into work and see her man. 'My man' just the thought put a smile on Haley's face. Haley parked her car into the parking garage and made her way into the company when a certain blonde came into her path.

"Oh I'm sorry" Peyton said as she "bumped" into Haley.

"It's fine" Haley said as she noticed who was suddenly in her path 'what the hell is she doing here?'

"It's Haley right?"

"Can I help you?"

"Actually yes. You can stay away from my boyfriend"

"I'm not following."

"Nathan. Your into him aren't you? Aw isn't that sweet. Listen hunny, Nathan doesn't want to hurt your feelings but he's not into you. Trust me"

" aw! Thanks for the heads up "hunny" but I don't think this is any of your concern. And if I were you I would get out of my way"

"Do you know who your messing with little girl?"

"You mean like a druggie who uses people and throws them into jail to save their own ass? "

"How did-"

"Maybe your the one in need of a reality check. Nathan doesn't care about you. He knows you set him up. Now you stay away from my boyfriend. "

And with that Haley walked away. Who did Peyton think she was anyway? How did she find Haley? 'I'm not gonna let this ruin my day. Not gonna let this ruin my day' Haley kept chanting in her head. She made her way to her desk when she saw a big bouquet of white Lillie's.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. Thanks for a great night baby! "

-mr. Scott ;)

"Nice flowers holly. Who are they from? I can't imagine anyone like you having a boyfriend"

"It's Haley. Ha-ley! And it's none of your business. Don't you have work to attend too?"

"Haley- Mr. Scott wants to see you." Said Stephanie.

Haley was walking into the direction of Dan Scott's office when Stephanie's voice stops her

"Haley. Didn't you hear me? I said Mr Scott wants you! He sounded pretty upset"

"Where do you think I'm going? "

"I don't know but Nathan's office is right in front of you?"

" wait what?"

"I ran into Nathan on my way up and he said and I quote "make sure Haley's laZy ass is in my office when I get there" so I don't know about you but I'd go. I heard the last person you want to upset was him" and with that Stephanie walked away.

Haley made her way into Nathan's office. Sure she's been in here before but never alone. The blinds were closed so she decided to sit In his chair and see things from his point of view. His desk was very plain. No picture frames no plants nothing but a phone. Files. And more files. Haley has always been a curious one. She opened one of the drawers to find a cell phone. 'That's wierd' thought Haley. She could of sworn she saw him with his phone this morning. She flipped it open to see 6 missed calls From someone named Tim and text messages saying "call me back man".  
Who was Tim? And why did Nathan have two phones? She heard footsteps coming closer and closed the drawer fast. Just then Nathan walked into his office and locked the door behind him.

"Your in my chair because?"

"Well you see- I had specific orders to come and wait for you . I go tired so I decided to sit my lazy ass in your chair."

"Your ass is alot of things but lazy isn't one of them"

"Oh really?" Haley loved flirty Nathan. He was so careful and happy. " I'm just repeating what I heard"

"Ah. Sorry about that baby. Work is tricky alright. I don't want my dad giving me shit and-"

"You don't need to explain. I get it okay? Now what do you need?"

"First of- good morning" Nathan bent down and kissed Haley. The kiss started of slow but very quickly deepened. Haley found herself putting her arms around Nathan's neck. She just wanted to be closer to him. Just then, Nathan picked Haley up by her thighs and sat her on his desk so he was standing In the middle of her. Nathan broke the kiss only to start kissing on her neck.

"Ahh" moaned Haley. "As good as this feels, I think we should stop"

"Hmm this does feel good. You smell amazing"

"Thanks for my flowers. They're beautiful"

"Hmm. Anything for you." Nathan continued to kiss her neck when Haley pulled away.

"We need to work. You said it yourself. Now what do you need me o do. - work related"

"Argh! Okay. You can start by filing that. Copying those and faxing that."

The rest of the work day seemed to be going fast. Her and Nathan put on a good professional show so she was certain no one would figure their secret out. Just then her phone buzzed.

"How about you come over tonight? We can order food and watch a movie?

-Nate "

Haley immediately replied

"Sure thing baby! Seven okay?"

"Yes. See you soon :)"

Haley was glad the work day was finished. It was a little after 5:40 and she still had to get home and get dressed. A hour later, Haley was dressed in a strapless slowly dress that ended above the knee. Her hair was down and she freshened up her makeup. She found Nathan's place fast and immediately went to knock on his door when she noticed it was right slight open. That's not all she noticed. She heard two men arguing and one of those men were Nathan.

"Look I told you, I don't do that shit anymore. I can't believe you actually came down here"

"You didn't give me a choice Nate! You've been ignoring me since you got out!"

"And for good reason too. Pey called me you know"

"Good for her"

"Nate man, you don't know the whole story. Why don't you give people the chance to explain?"

"Because I don't care alright. Look you need to go I'm expecting-"

Just then Haley decided she heard enough. She pushed the door open

"Hi! Sorry am I early? The door was just opened."

"It's okay. He was just leaving"

"Nate- just think about it okay." Tim turned and looked at Haley. "I don't believe we met. I'm Tim. Nathan's old buddy."

"I'm Haley"

"Haley. Heard alot about you." Tim looked at Nathan "Peyton was right I guess" and then he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Asked Nathan. "Did Peyton talk to you?"

"Well earlier today she-"

"What!?"

And just like that her perfect day was ending with a horrible night


	14. Chapter 14

Back again. Wanted to apologize for alot of type-os In the previous chapter. And secondly I hope people are still reading and enjoying this story!

"Didn't we say we were going to be honest with eachother about everything Haley?"

Nathan couldn't believe it. He didn't want Haley tainted with his past yet his crazy ex talks to her and she failed to mention it.

"Your making it a big deal. It slipped my mind. I didn't want her to ruin my good day but then again I don't need her for that"

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means you flip out so fast. Okay I ran into her yes. She said some stuff to me yes. Do I care? No. It doesn't matter. I know she's only upset that you two aren't together"

"I just don't want you two talking. She's bad news Haley. And if she's talking to you,no good can come from it"

"As much as I appreciate you trying to shield me from your past, you don't need to. I'm a big girl Nathan. And by the looks of your past just following you, maybe you should deal with it instead of avoiding it"

"Are you talking about Tim?"

"I'm talking about jus sorting your past out and being done with it once and for all. Obviously they are not going anywhere Nathan. "

This is not how she pictured her night with Nathan. Why is it when they had a good morning some fight always happened. This isn't how it should be. It was exhausting. Short tempter Nathan. Haley was making her way back out the door when Nathan called her attention.

"Where are you going?"

"I just figured its probably for the best to give you some space. I don't want to fight Nathan. It's becoming a pattern. Fight make up fight makeup. I'm not a relationship expert but this isn't how it should be"

"Your right. I'm sorry. I need to control my temper. Just don't leave okay?"

"I just don't want to fight"

"We won't. Come on I ordered Chinese. Let's go pick it up. And this time lets try not to run into anyone alright"

"Your so funny. Okay let's go"

The next few weeks things have been going great. Peyton didn't pop in anymore and Haley and Nathan didn't have one argument. Things at work couldn't have been going better either. Dan was on Rachel's case more and more; which was a plus for Haley considering she never liked the girl. Things couldn't have been any better.

"Hey Brooke. How was your day?" Haley asked as she layed next to Brooke on the couch.

"It was alright." Brooke said while looking down at her hands.

"Did I miss something? Aren't you suppose to be the cheery one?"

"It's just- I'm going through some stuff alright! I'm sorry I'm not miss sunshine. Reality check Haley; I'm allowed to be moody too!"

"Okay did I miss something? Brooke you know you can talk to me. What's up?"

"I'm late. And I'm freaking out. And Lucas just seems so distant lately. I don't know hales"

Haley didn't know what to say. In all the time she's been friends with Brooke, Brooke had been the one to make the best out of any situation.

"Did you take a test?"

Brooke just shook her head. 'Okay' Haley thought. Step one get the test.

"Brooke- I can't imagine to know what your going through but your not alone. I will always be here for you. Whatever happens I'm in your corner. You can count on me"

Brooke started to cry. "That means alot to Haley. Because I'm scared and I don't even know what to tell Luke."

"Let's take one step at a time okay. Ill go to drug store and you just drink some water okay. " Haley grabbed her purse and made her way out the door. "Brooke- it's gonna be okay. I love you"

"Thanks Haley. Love you too"

Haley made her way into the drug store 'please don't let me see anyone. Please don't let me see anyone' Haley chanted. Okay family planning isle 4. Haley grabbed two packages and made her way to the register. She quickly paid for her items and put them In her purse. 'That was easy' thought Haley. She hurried to her car and didn't notice the red head who seem exactly what she was buying.

"Okay it says here, take the cap off and pee on the stick"

"Hales, I love you but i can not pee with you giving me a play by play"

"Oh right! Sorry!"

A minute later Brooke walked out of the bathroom. "Okay so we wait what three minutes?"

"That's what the box says. It's gonna be okay Brooke- either way you do know that right"

"I know it's just I'm so young you know? I feel like I still have alot to do before babies."

"So does that mean you'll?"

"No. If I am pregnant. I'm going to keep this baby Haley. "

"Okay good. Okay times up. Moment of truth. You ready?"

"You look. "

"Brooke-"

"Haley I just can't okay. Please?"

Haley made her way into the bathroom. There it was. The stick that would change everyone's life forever.

"Well?" Brooke said.

In all the years Haley knew Brooke, she seen her be many things but never scared. Yes a scared Brooke Davis was definalty something Haley never wanted to see again.

"Negative"

"Oh my gosh." Brooke burst into tears. "Don't get me wrong Haley I love kids I just -"

"Shhh shhh. You don't have to explain it to me. Come here"

Rachel couldn't believe what she saw. Haley buying pregnancy tests? 'Fiqures that bitch would get knocked up'

"Hey rach, where have you been?"

"At the drug store. "

"Vague. Look I'm thinking of taking off"

"Leave why?"

"What's the point? Nathan won't hear me out. Plus I'm getting bored"

"You might want to stick around for a little"

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because Haley is pregnant"

Nathan just got out of the shower. He was already late for work and the last thing he wanted was another lecture from his dad about being on time. He walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel when he noticed Peyton sitting on his couch.

"Well well. This reminds me"

"Peyton. What the hell? How'd you get in?"

"Your really gonna ask me that question. It's good to see you baby"

"I thought I made it clear that I wasn't interested in talking to you."

" there are stuff you don't know Nathan"

"Then let me not know them. It doesn't change anything. Look whatever your game is.. I'm not playing. I'm with someone"

"Haley. Yeah I met her. She's pretty. Different than your usual type"

"Stay away from her alright. I mean it Peyton."

"I wouldn't do anything to your baby mama don't you worry"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haley. She's pregnant. Good work Nate but I'm actually pretty surprised. Your usually Mr. Responsible when it comes to birth control."

Nathan was completely confused. There was no way Haley could be pregnant but it wasn't something he wanted Peyton to know.

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Stay away from me and stay away from Haley" and with that Nathan walked back into his room to get ready for work. He walked into the office completely confused. What the hell was Peyton talking about? He sat at his desk when Haley barged in.

"Hey baby. Good morning" Haley said as she went to kiss Nathan. She tried to deepen it but Nathan pulled away.

"Hey"

"Oh okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're at work Haley.

"Okay. When has that stopped us."

"Why are you buying pregnancy tests?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me. If your a virgin why are you buying pregnancy tests? I mean we're not exactly sleeping together so I'm just curious why my girlfriends buying a test"

Haley couldn't believe what she just heard. After weeks of what felt like improvement, they were back to square one.

"You know what Nathan. Go to hell alright"

"Excuse me?"

"Instead of oh I don't know trusting me. You know your "girlfriend" you put me down and claim I'm lying"

"Well why are you buying a test Haley?"

"For a friend okay! Damn Nathan when are you gonna stop doing this huh? Your getting upset as if I was the one pregnant. What's this really about?"

"Peyton stopped by today."

"That explains it"

"She just told me how you were pregnant. And she keeps mentioning that there's stuff I don't know. It's a mind game with her."

"It seems to be working. Look there's stuff I need to do alright. Ill see you later or something"

"Hales- can we just... Look I know this is getting old but I am sorry."

"I think you should just find out what this hidden thing she keeps saying you don't know. I know it's bugging you."

"I don't need to know. I just need you."

"Ill see you later"

The rest of the work day dragged. Haley spent most of her day in the filing office-mostly just trying to avoid Nathan. He was so bi-polar. One minute he's so caring and the next her head gets bitten it was time to leave work. Haley decided since Brooke had a rough week, she'd just order pizza.

"So hales, how are you and Nathan?"

"Well let's see. Mr moody pants thought I was pregnant""

"What? How is that possible? You told me your weren't having sex. Unless you are?"

"Brooke weren't not. Someone saw my buying your test and told him."

"Haley- you didn't tell him it was me did you? Hes Lucas's brother!"

"Do I look stupid? No I didn't"

"Good. Now tonight I was thinking we can watch-"

There was a knock on the door. Someone in this town seriously loved interrupting people when they spoke.

"Ill get it" said Brooke. "Nathan. What a surprise come on in"

"Hey Brooke. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Your not. I just was actually going to go see Luke. You kids talk"

"Brooke-"

"Bye hales!"  
And just like that she was gone. Haley knew she did that on purpose. That girl was definatly gonna get it when she got home.

"Hey baby"

"Now it's baby?" Haley asked with her hands on her hips. Who did he think he was?

"Yes baby. I missed you. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I wish I could explain it but i can't. I just get stressed out"

"You seem fine now. Earlier it was like your evil twin"

"Well I went to work out. Normally when I got stressed I either did drugs or had sex. It's just an adjustment. Can't exactly put a gym into my office. "

She wasn't sure where he was going with this. They've been seeing eachother for quite some time now. Clearly she wasn't ready for sex and he knew that but she wasn't sure what he was implying.

"And by the look on your face- I'm not pressuring you. I'm just being honest. Working out helps. I feel better. And I just wanted to apologize and kiss my girlfriend if that's okay?"

It's as if Nathan read her mind. Was she that easier transparent?

"Hmm. Well you see I had a very bad day too. My boyfriend practically called me a whore and now wants to kiss me. Very odd"

"Sounds like an ass. Good thing he's gone"

With that Nathan closed the gap between them by crashing his lips onto hers. He could kiss Haley forever if she let him. He still doesn't know how he got so lucky.

"Hmm. Nathan. That feels good"

"You taste good. Come on let's go into your bedroom. The beds more comfortable than the kitchen counter"

Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist as be carried her into her room. His lips never leaving her neck until he finally got to the bed. He laid straight on his back and Haley snuggled up next to him. They just laid there without saying a word for what felt like all night. Nathan turned to see Haley sleeping on his chest. This girl who could look past all his mistakes an still give him chance after chance. It was in that moment that Nathan realized that he was in love with Haley.


	15. Chapter 15

Back again! Hope everyone's enjoying this story! A little heads up:I plan on making this a long fanfic- hope everyone doesn't mind! Reviews are always appreciated! Let's me know what you like and don't like! Enjoy!

A couple of weeks have past and Haley couldn't get the thought out of her head that something was going on with Nathan. He always claimed "everything was fine" but he seemed a little distant.

"Hey Brooke, can I ask you a personal question?"

Haley and Brooke were at the store, no surprise there. Brooke loved shopping more than anything and for some reason Haley always tagged along for those long shopping hours.

"When has that ever stopped you Haley."

"Do you love Lucas? I mean like head over heals madly in love?"

"Where are you going with this? Of course I love Lucas!"

"Don't jump to conclusions. It's not about you two. I'm actually just trying to figure this whole love thing out"

"Are you saying you love Nathan?

"I don't know what I'm saying. I know I hate being away from him. Every time my phone rings I'm praying its him. Just a glimpse of him at work makes my heart jump."

"Aww! The beginning of love!"

"What do you mean the beginning? Is it not like that for you now?"

"Hales, love means different things to different people you know? Do I love Lucas- yes with all my heart. I miss him constantly but at the same time- with all the fights we have sometimes it takes alot out of you. There's a thin line between love and hate you know."

"I'm not following"

"You and Nathan's relationship is totally different than ours so it's hard to compare. Whatever you feel, you should tell Nathan"

"Yeah because that will make us so much closer! Hey Nathan you know how your all distant with me? Guess what I love you!" Haley replied sarcastically. "He would be even more distant"

"Why is he distant?"

"I don't know. I know he's dealing with alot I just wish he would let me in you know?"

"He's a Scott Haley. Trust me.. Shutting people out is their speciality."

Nathan was dreading this. His mother was in town and Dan insisted on having some big family lunch at the house. A Scott family lunch always seemed to end badly but apparently everyone was trying to be positive.

"Come on Nate- it can't be that bad."

"Luke, I haven't seen mom since I moved out of here. The last time we spoke was when I got arrested. Can you blame me for thinking this will end bad?"

"Come on. They're waiting on us. Get that sour look off your face and just pretend alright?"

They made their way into their childhood home. As wierd as it was, if was exactly the same as it always was.

"Nathan! Lucas! Oh my boys! I missed you!" Deb ran to them and gave them a big hug and kiss on the cheeks.

Dan and Debs relationship was anything but normal. Deb worked for Scott enterprise too but she was mostly dealing with all the traveling stuff. Nathan never understood why his mom loved to travel all the time. But the moment she was home and the arguing started, he understood completely.

"Hey mom! Good to see you! Ill just let you and Nathan say your hellos. Is dad around? Dad!" Lucas called an left immediately

'Thanks for the support bro' Nathan thought.

"Nathan. My boy! It's good to see you sweetie. You look alot better since the last time I saw you"

"Yeah almost two years does that to a person."

"Nate-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm used to it. Let's just get this lunch out of the wAy. I have go to down to the community center"

The lunch table at the Scott's was as well as can be expected. Awkward staring and uncomfortable silence.

"Nathan your father tells me your doing great at the company"

"You should see him deb, it's like he was born to do be in that office. He came a long way."

"Thanks dad."

"Lucas" Deb said "why didn't you bring your lovely girlfriend, what's her name, Brooke? It would of been nice to see her. She's always so cheerful"

Lucas smiled "maybe next time mom. Plus Nathan didn't bring his girlfriend-owwww!"

Nathan kicked Lucas under the table. Was his brother that stupid!?

"Girlfriend? Son you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not. "

"Yeah sorry dad I just was teasing Nate because he's still single"

"Sure you were. Out with it"

Nathan shot Lucas an angry look. Lucas looked away guilty before mouthing a 'sorry'.

"It's Haley. And before you say it, it's not effecting our work life. We separated it just fine. I don't give her special treatment or-"

"Son it's fine. "

"And she understands... Wait what?"

"Haley is a amazing girl. She has a big heart and if someone like her sees something in my son then I'm happy for you both. Just seperate it at work"

Nathan couldn't believe it. He for sure thought his dad was going to yell at him for being careless or something. Maybe his dad was accepting the fact that he wasn't that guy anymore.

"Thanks dad. It means alot"

"Just make sure ms James isn't late any more for work will ya?" Dan said teasingly. Just then debs ears peaked up. Did Dan just say Haley James?

"Your girlfriends Haley James?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason. Excuse me" deb said as she left the table. Ookay. Nathan's mom wasn't one to react that way but the same time he wasn't about to ruin his good feeling. A couple hours later Nathan said his goodbyes. He made his way into his car when his mom was calling for him.

"Nathan.!"

"What's up mom?"

"The James girl. Just be careful"

"What are you talking about mom?" Nathan chuckled "Haley's practically perfect"

"Well she may be. But her dad-"

"Look we all have a past alright. I gotta run mom. See you"

Nathan had a long day at the community center. The boys didn't want to end their practice so he ended up staying an extra 45 minutes. He got a text from Haley saying she wasn't goin to make it but to come over after. He made his way toward her townhouse door and just let himself in considering Brooke was by Lucas's .  
And there she was getting ready. He was about to hug her from the back when he noticed a small mark on her back. "N.S." in a heart. 'Did Haley get a tattoo? And my initials?'  
Just then Haley turned around.

"Nathan! You scared me"

"Sorry. Was just enjoying the show."

"Hm I bet you were. Come here" Haley made her way to Nathan and wrapped her arms about him while he leaned and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you" Nathan said between kisses. And he had. He knew he was a little distant with her lately. Love was scary and up until this moment he wasn't sure he wanted to take that step. Seeing that tattoo confirmed that Haley indeed loved him too.

"I was thinking we can go in the hot tub tonight."

"You guys have a hot tub?" Nathan asked. He's been at her place so many times and never knew that

"Yeah it's down on the main floor."

"I didn't bring my suit?"

"Lucas has an extra pair here. Ill go get them and get my bikini on and we can go"

Haley handed him the suit and went into her bedroom to put her bathing suit on. She never wore a bikini around a guy before and she was a little nervous. Moments like these she was glad Brooke made her buy one. She slipped her navy blue bikini on. She was grateful it hid her tattoo.

Haley decided to get the tattoo a few days ago. She loved Nathan and moment of zero thinking just went and got it done. It's not that Haley regretted it, she just didn't know how to explain it to Nathan. Putting a long t-shirt over her bathing suit, she made her way to the hall and meet Nathan.

"We're the only ones here?"

"Yeah. I doubt anyone will come down here so we have the place to ourselves. That's okay right?" Haley teased. She knew they loved their private time. Nathan took his shirt off and Haley did the same.

"Wow."

"Nathan!" Haley blushed.

"I'm just saying. My baby looks good."

"Likewise. Let's get in!"

The hot tub was a perfect fit for the both of them. They were on opposite sides but kept playfully kicking their other with their feet.

"Those kids drained me. This is exactly what I needed. Thanks Haley."

"For what?"

"Suggesting this."

'Here goes nothing' thought Haley as she scooted closer to Nathan to where she was sitting on his lap and her arms were playing with his chest.

"Any time. I just missed you." She said as she starting kissing his neck. She was never known to be the one to start stuff but she had a craving for Nathan.

"Hmm. Baby that feels so good" Nathan's hands were traveling up and down Haley's back until they rested on her ass. For a white girl, Haley seriously had some booty.

Haley moved from his neck and made her way to his lips. It started off slow but got intense pretty quickly. Haley felt the bulge In Nathan's pants growing and she smiled to herself that she had the effect on him. Just when she was comepletly getting into it, Nathan pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Haley asked. Normally she would stop If things got too intense but lately Nathan's been calling all the shots.

"I just think we should slow down. I mean were not gonna have sex in th hot tub hales"

Aggravated Haley scooted away from Nathan and went to her previous spot.

"Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean we can't do other stuff. You know what forget it"

"Hales"

"I mean you sleep with pretty much everyone but me. And stupid me puts on a bikini and starts this what I thought amazing make out session which could of lead to more and of course it's not good enough"

"Hey! Did I ever complain about it? No. I'm just saying we should put the brakes on."

"Why? Just because I'm not ready for sex doesn't mean I'm not ready for other things."

"Like a tattoo?" It's now or never

"What?"

Nathan didn't want to fight. Especially with the way she was looking right now.

"Hales. Come here" he pulled her so she was sitting back on his lap.  
"I seen the tattoo"

"When?"

"Earlier."

"Look I know-"

"Let me just say this. Then you can say anything you want okay? Is that fair?"

"Okay."

"I'm not sure if many things in Life but ever since I met you; I've been sure of that. So sure of it that it scares me a little. A few weeks ago I was just watching you sleep and it felt like the most normal thing. It's something I can see myself doing with you forever. I made alot of mistakes and I met you and it's as if those mistakes mean nothing. I feel like a different person with you. Like I can be and do anything."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I never said it out loud to anyone before. Not my family no one. I'm not an affectionate person. I don't know how to do this or even if I'm doing it right but I love you Haley. I'm so in love with you that I'm so scared ill mess it up or maybe it won't be enough for you. I love you."

"Nathan-"

"You don't have to say it back."

"I got this tattoo because I was sitting and thinking about you and it hit me. This is love. This feeling that I get when I see you or hear your name. Those butterflies I get when you look at me. I love you. And i know my tattoo is too much but I-"

"Are you kidding? It's very very Hot. "

" I just wanted a visual thing I guess to show you me anyone how much I'm so in love with you"

"Is that what this is about tonight? I don't want to pressure you for sex. It's not about that"

"I just- I just want to make you feel good. The same way I feel"

"You do-"

"I meant physically. Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean I'm not open to other things."

Nathan's hands were traveling up and down her back again. They stopped at the straps of her bikini.

"Hmm. That feels good Nathan."

" I don't want to push you."

"Your not."

"I'm in love with you Haley." Nathan said as he started kissing her. How can he be so lucky that this girl, his girl, love him back. Her hands were rubbing circles all over his chest. God she was perfect and she didn't even know it. Her hands started traveling south until she stopped at the waistband of his swimming trucks.

"Hm. Maybe we should take these off" suggested Haley.

"Really? Hmm well ill have an advantage on you... Let's see I'm shirtless so maybe-" and just like that Nathan took Haley's bathing suit top off. Her breasts weren't small but weren't so big. She had a full c cup and Nathan loved it.

"Hm now that's what I'm talking about. "

Haley had to admit, she was nervous but Nathan made her feel so beautiful that all her insecurities just went out the window.  
He grabbed one of her breasted and started to massage it. Haley never felt something so amazing in her whole life. She went then and starting kissing his neck, determined to leave a mark there. His hands were magic hands. He gently tugged on her nipple whole Haley gave out a loud moan. She felt his throbbing bulge continue to poke her. Haley then decided to grind into him.

For someone who never did this, Nathan was surprised at how amazing this felt but then again, everything felt amazing with Haley. Just then he leaned down and met her breast with his mouth, her hand made her way into his swimming trucks.

"Hales-" Nathan groaned

"Shh. Baby I want to do this."

Haley continued to move her hand up and down his length. She couldn't believe how big he was. Sure she seem pictures that Brooke showed her of other guys but nothing compared to Nathan.

"Faster baby"

And she listened. Haley couldn't believe the effect she was having on Nathan. A few minutes later Nathan exploded all over her hand and in the hot tub water.

"Baby, that was so hot." He said as he kissed her on her lips. "I think we should continue this upstairs"

"Hmm your right. "

Just then the sound of someone cleaning their thought interrupted them.

"Well well. What do we have here?"


	16. Chapter 16

Apologizes again for the spelling errors in the previous chapter. Reviews are appreciated please! I'd love to hear feedback on what you all liked or didn't like. Hope you w joy this next chapter.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Brooke!"

"Hales.. Nice move! Hi Nate "

Haley couldn't be more embarressed. She went to grab her bikini top when she heard Lucas

"Babe I couldn't find my swimming- ahhhhhhhh haley! Nathan!"

Nathan moved In front of Haley as some sort of a shield. The last thing he wanted was his brother to see his girlfriend topless.

"What the hell guys?! Brooke you told me you'd be at Lucas's for the night!"

"Sorry hales! We got bored and decided to go for a swim"

Just as Haley finished putting her top back on, her and Nathan made their way out of the hot tub. This had to be one of the most embarressing moments Haley had in a long time.

"Are those my shorts?" Lucas asked. "Ew come on man"

"What? " Nathan shrugged. Just when the night was getting good, his brother comes and ruins it all.

"Okay we're just gonna go upstairs."

"Be safe Haley"

"Oh god!

Once they got into the townhouse, Nathan couldn't stop laughing. What are the chances that his brother and Haley's friend walk in on them semi nude in a heated make out session?

"It is not funny! Brooke saw me topless!"

"It's kinda funny hales. And hey better her than Lucas"

"True. That's definatly not how I pictured our night!"

"From now on let's not picture anything because life always comes and surprises us"

"Agreed"

"You hungry?"

Like Haley had to ask. She made her way to the fridge and made a couple sandwiches. She grabbed a couple beers from the fridge too.

"Beer?"

"I know your suppose to be sober and all but one won't hurt right?"

"I guess not"

After eating their sandwiches, they made their way into Haley's bedroom. Haley and Nathan ended up finishing the rest of the case of beers. Haley being a lightweight, was feeling the buzz more than Nathan.

"How did I manage to get such a hot boyfriend?"

Nathan laughed. A drunk Haley was definatly a funny sight "well your hot boyfriend has a hot girlfriend too"

Haley started giggling. "I love you"

"I love you too. Even when your drunk"

And just then it was as if Haley sobered up. "Don't ever say that!"

"Say what? I love you?"

"No. I'm not drunk okay. I'm not a drunk. I'm not him"

"Baby, what are you talking about"

"Nothing. I'm sleepy."

And just like that Haley passed out. Nathan covered her with the covers and made his way to the other side of the bed. 'I'm not him' what did that mean? She must of been talking about her father.

The next morning Nathan woke up before Haley. Considering it was a Sunday and neither of them had anywhere to be, he went and decided to make some breakfast. Just as he was flipping the last pancake, Brooke came into the kitchen.

"Well well. If it isn't the hot tub hussy part one. Where's the better half?"

"Asleep. Made breakfast and coffee. My brother still here?"

"Yep. He's asleep. I'm sure he'll be up soon. Coffee please?"

Nathan poured Brooke a cup. He couldn't help but notice as she was looking around the kitchen.

"What?" Nathan finally said. He felt like be was being judged or something.

"Beer huh? Aren't you supose to be sober and stuff?"

"It barely affected me okay. Plus it was Haley's idea."

"Haley James drinking? Well that's a first."

"Doesn't drink much huh?"

"Try never. I wonder what changed" Brooke said as she eyed Nathan

"I didn't make her drink it Brooke. I'm not like that. It was her idea. Plus she starting acting wierd and fell asleep early."

"Wierd how?"

"Saying how she's not like him?"

"Oh boy."

"What?"

And just like that Haley made her way into the kitchen. She finally changed out of her bathing suit and t-shirt and was wearing pair of jean shorts and a hoodie.

"Morning my two favorite people"

"Someone's happy" Brooke said while eyeing Nathan.

"I have a headache but I'm okay. I smell breakfast."

Nathan walked over to Haley and gave her a small peck "yeah i made pancakes and coffee"

"Hmm lucky me!"

Lucas walked into the kitchen in just boxers.

"Geez bro. Put some pants on"

"Morning to you to Nathan. Relax. It's nothing no one has seen"

"Ew Lucas!" Screamed Haley "I accidentally walk in on you and Brooke and I'm scarred for life. Just put some pants on. Nathan did."

"Fine fine" Lucas said as he walked back into the bedroom to grab some pants.

"Speaking of Nakad- Brooke, I thought you were gonna crash at Lucas's"

"We were but we stayed later in the pool than we thought and I knocked first but it looks like you and your partner in crime here were already asleep."

"Yeah I had a few too many drinks. No wonder I never drank before"

"Haley. Wanna come with me in the bedroom for a second?" Asked Nathan. He wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. If Haley never drank before he didn't want her to change just because they were dating. Ignoring Brooke's smirk, they both went into the bedroom. Haley sat on the bed as Nathan locked the door.

"Part two so soon?" Joked Haley. She knew they would never do anything with Brooke and Lucas just out the door

"Not exactly. I thought we could talk"

"Talk? What's up?"

"Last night when I said you were drunk and you said you weren't like him... What were you talking about?"

"Nathan. Look it's nothing."

"Hales. Come on. You never drink and all a sudden your getting buzzed. Then getting all crazy because you thought I called you a drunk. Your suppose to love me. Just be honest

"I do love you. It's just stuff in my past about my family that I don't like talking about okay."

"Fine"

"Come on. Don't be mad"

"Well I'm a little mad. I tell you stuff about my past. Thought my girlfriend would return the favor."

"Your making it Into a bigger deal than it is okay. It's just my dad would drink alot and that caused him to do stupid stuff. Long story short we don't talk much anymore"

"Hales-"

"I promise I'm not hiding anything. It's just something I never really talked about okay?"

Haley wasn't sure why Nathan wanted to know about her dad all of a sudden. It's not something she wanted people to know about her past. Sure Nathan had a past but this ,for Haley, was too embarressing. She didn't want Nathan to look at her differently or pity her or something.

Nathan thought it was probably best not to push Haley on the topic. When she was ready to talk she would and pushing it would just lead to am arguement.

"So last night was-"

"Amazing."Nathan finished for her. "Haley, I meant what I said. I love you."

Haley smiled "i love you too. Can I ask you something?" When Nathan nodded she continued again. "Why were you scared to tell me?"

"I never said those words to anyone before. I never felt what I feel for you for anyone. It scared me because is it too soon to feel this way?"

"I don't think so. I feel the same way. Hence the tattoo. Did it freak you out?"

"Aside from the fact that it's sexy as hell, it just scared me even more you know? One minute were learning about ourselves and the next were half Nakad and saying I love you."

"I know what you mean. When you know you know right?"

Nathan nodded. "So let me see it again."

Haley blushed "Nathan!"

"Come on baby. No ones in here just me and you. Let me see it again."

And with one quick turn Haley's back was facing Nathan. She picked up her shirt and undid her jean shorts so he can see. And there it was. Very low and literally an inch above were his initials in a heart. Sure it was small but it was still there.

Nathan bent down and gave Haley small kisses all over the area. "This is hot hales. You have no idea what it's doing to me"

"I have a feeling"

Grabbing her by her hand, he quickly turned Haley around so she was facing him. Bending down, he gave her a small peck on the lips which deepened immediately. Slowly, Nathan made his way to kissing Haley's neck, determined to leave a mark on her just as she did to him. At the same time, his hands travelled to her jean shorts pulling then down in the process.

"Nathan-"

"Trust me hales. It'll feel good."

And just like that his hands made their way into her panties. "Ahhh" Haley moaned.

"Quiet baby you don't want Brooke to hear do you?"

Whatever he was doing, Haley didn't want him to stop. She couldn't believe something like this could feel so good.

He was rubbing in circles all over her center and Haley felt like she was going to explode.

"Nathan- ahh my legs feel ahh like they're going to give ahh out" Haley moaned/talked if that was possible

"Just let go baby"

So she did. And what a feeling that was! Haley never experienced anything like that. It was as if her legs were jello and a smile was permanently plastered on her face.

"Congratulations Haley James on receiving the first of many many orgasms." And with one kiss on the lips he was out the door back into the living room.

Considering how the last week has been, Haley couldn't believe how well her and Nathan were hiding it at work. No one seemed to notice. Even Rachel seemed to get off her back. 'Maybe things are looking up' thought Haley

"Haley- Dan wants you." Stephanie told her. 'Gee. What now?' Thought Haley. Did she silently just jinx herself? Haley made her way to dans office and knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in"

Haley walked in and noticed that they weren't alone. Sitting in the chair next to her was none other than her boyfriend. Okay what was seriously going on?

"You know Nathan. I thought you changed I really did but then you turn around and make me feel stupid for giving you another chance!"

"Dad! What are you talking about?"

"And you" he then turn his attention to Haley "I thought you would be good for my son. We I found out you were dating I couldn't be more thrilled. But this!"

'What?! Dan knows?!' Haley thought to herself while shooting a look to Nathan. What the hell was going on?

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"At what point Haley were you going to mention to me you were pregnant with my sons child?"

Haley's jaw literally dropped. And one name came to her mind. Peyton.

"Mr Scott. I'm not pregnant!"

"Yeah save your lies Haley. Rachel said she saw you buying a pregnancy test." Dan turned his attention to Nathan. "Damn it son. Your not ready to be a father. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mr Scott I don't know what you heard but I am not pregnant."

"Rachel said-"

Haley then turned her attention to Nathan "I thought you said Peyton saw me?"

"That's what she told me?"

"I would of noticed Rachel Nathan. I know how she looks."

"Then how did Peyton know?"

Both Nathan and Haley turned their attention to Dan when they heard him pick up his phone and dial a number.

"Smith, it's Scott. I need a background check. Gatina-Rachel. ASAP!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Back again! Sorry for the long delay! Life gets in the way and things get hectic at times but I'm back and I hope there are still people reading? I'm not so sure because the lack of reviews? Call it the self conscience side of me but I'm  
Beginning to wonder if anyone actually likes this story? Any how.. Here's another update!

Three weeks. Three long weeks and nothing. Rachel's background check came back all normal but it still didn't change the fact that she knew Peyton somehow. Dan hired a private investigator for Rachel but so far- the bitch wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

"You don't remember Peyton mentioning a Rachel ever?"

Nathan sighed. "For the 100th time. No."

"Okay sorry. Just thought maybe you did and failed to mention it"

"Look hales I'm not hiding anything. This could just be a whole big mind game. How dont we know Peyton coming around blabbing her mouth? I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal is Nathan she's trying to get back into your life"

"And were letting her. Don't you see? This is what she wants. Wants us to obsess and figure out whatever she has planned. We've been talking nothing other than this for three weeks."

"I just thought-"

"Well don't. Look I want my girlfriend back okay. This version of you... I need my Haley back okay. Call me when she's done obsessing over my ex"

And just like that Nathan walked out of her townhouse. She couldn't believe how this didn't effect him like it did her. Clearly Peyton wants something. And Haley was determined to find out.

"Jeez. What was the door slamming about?" Asked Brooke as she made her way into the kitchen "trouble in paradise?"

"You can say that"

"Haley, what's going on?"

"Remember how I told you about the Peyton thing? Well Nathan's just acting like it's old news and doesn't understand why it bothers me!"

"Why does it?"

"What?"

"I mean why does it bother you? I'd think it'd effect more Nathan but he doesn't seem to care so why do you?"

"It... I don't know scares me I guess"

"What does?"

"Their history. And what if he decides that whatever game she's playing works huh? Then what? I'm left behind?"

"Hales, Nathan loves you. Peyton's in the past. Plus his judgement was all drugged out. That wasn't real"

"Some days I wonder. What if it's not enough you know? I mean that was his life for so long and then I come along and I'm the opposite."

"Maybe opposite is what he needs."

Meanwhile back at Nathan's place. Nathan walked in and slammed the door.

"Whoa. What's with you?" Asked a worried Lucas

"Nothing. Okay! Absolutely nothing"

"Hm. That's interesting considering the text I got from Brooke warning me that you and Haley got Into a fight"

"Your girlfriend has a big mouth. Both of ours do. Does anything In this town stay private?"

"Nathan. What's going on?"

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face. He figured Lucas was going to find out from Brooke later so he might as well get Nathan's side of the story.

"This Peyton/Rachel drama. I don't know why Haley's letting it rule our life. They know eachother big whoop"

"It is kinda wierd though you have to admit"

"It is but who cares! Why am I letting them get to me? It's what they want you know?"

"I know. I get you man"

"I wish Haley did. I mean we barely even made out these past weeks. And considering that's pretty much all we do, not doing it is seriously putting me on edge"

"Ha! That explains the grumpy mood. Your horny"

"Luke"

"What? Should I text Haley and tell her to come give you some? Maybe then you'll snap out of it"

"I doubt she would listen to you. "

"I can be pretty persuasive"

"Considering Haley and I haven't slept together yet, I doubt it."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He for sure thought that Haley and Nathan were definalty doing it. Brooke mentioned they loved eachother so Lucas put two and two together. Obviously he was wrong

"What? Your bullshitting!"

"Why would I bullshit? Does it look like I am?

"Wow! I can't believe it. So you haven't got any in-"

"Over 6 months. Since Haley and I became us"

"Wow" Lucas starting laughing

"What! What's so funny?"

"It's just you" Lucas said in between laughs" I can't. Believe it! "

"Well whatever. Look I'm going to take a shower-"

"Why aren't you guys? I mean your in love right?"

"It's not me holding back so I don't know. Ill catch up with you later"

A few minutes later Brooke stormed into the apartment

"Well hello to you too girlfriend" Lucas said as he noticed how Brooke went straight to the fridge for a beer

"Sorry. Long day. Needed a drink. Hi boyfriend" Brooke said as she made her way to Lucas and gave him a kiss.

"So get this- Haley and Nathan haven't slept together!"

"You seem surprised"

"It's just I know Nathan . He never went that long without getting some."

"Wasn't he in prison for like a year?"

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. On one side she loved sex just as much as the next guy but did it all really just come down to sex?

"Yeah but that's not by choice. It's just shocking that's all" Lucas said while laughing "didn't know Nate had it in him"

"So everything's about sex? If we waited would you left by now or what?"

"Im not talking about us baby-"

"Whatever Lucas. Look I shouldn't of come here. Ill see you later. And don't worry ill be ready for sex" Brooke replied sarcastically. Moments like this she realized Lucas was just like every other guy

Brooke made her way into the nearest coffee shop where she spotted her best friend.

"Well well"

"Hey Brooke. Didn't think id find you here. Thought you were by Lucas's"

"Well Lucas is stupid. And so is your boyfriend apparently"

Haley sighed. Misery sure loved company.

"What happened?"

"I guess Nathan told luke how you guys haven't done "it" yet and then just acted like a typically guy saying how he's surprised Nathan's handling it. Blah blah"

Haley was shocked. Sure they're we're things she shared with Brooke but her sex life or in this case lack of one wasn't something she wanted people to know. Some things should just stay private.

"Wow"

"Yeah I mean really is sex what it's all about? You know what I should do. I should withhold it and see what mr typical ass says then. Haley? Are you listening?"

"Yeah. Look ill catch up with you later okay"

'So this was more about sex than the Peyton thing' thought Haley. Was it really all of a shock. Haley didn't understand it. She was making her way to her car when she bumped into a not so unfamiliar redhead

"Holly."

"It's Haley."

"Hm. Holly is a good baby's name."

"I'm not pregnant. And I don't know how you know Peyton or what it is that you two bitches are planning but I will get to the bottom of it"

"Careful Haley- you don't know what your getting into"

"No. You don't. And you tell your little partner in crime that she doesn't scare me. Neither of you physcos do"

Haley stormed off and slammed her car door shut. Was it impossible for her to have just one good day.  
Nathan stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He felt bad for having an arguement with Haley. The last thing he wanted was to upset her but he just wanted them to be a normal couple without all this exess drama. Just when he put a towel around his waist there was a loud banging at his door.

"Coming coming hold your shit together. Haley? What are u doing here?" Nathan asked somewhat confused. He figured she would at least need some time or want some space but instead he was greeted with a very pissed off Haley.

"Let's just get this out of the way" Haley said as she started to take her shirt off.

Nathan was officially confused "hales what are you doing?"

"This is what you want right? Sex? It's the reason your so stressed? So let's get it over with right? No need to hold back because of me"

"Baby. Stop! You know this is not what were about. I love you!"

"Really? Because it's so shocking that you held back so long. But it's me not you right? So come on. Let's do it so your less stressed and I'm not so crazy over your ex" Haley was now just in her bra and panties. She was about to take her bra off when Nathan stopped her.

"Would you please stop taking your clothes off and just talk to me?" Nathan pleaded. This is not how he wanted things for the two of them.

"Why? I say what's on my mind and you get mad. Sex is obviously what's frusterating you so here I am. No need to make it a public announcement"

"So that's what this is? A stupid comment I made to Luke who obviously blabbed it?" Nathan was starting to get pissed. It's like nothing can ever be kept between two people.

"You know I get it. This is a different type of relationship for you but really telling Lucas? Why can't that stuff stay between us?"

"Look. It's just guy talk okay. I didn't think it was a huge deal alright"

"Sure. Whatever"

"Come on hales. I am sorry" he said as he made his way over to her. Just then Haley was in Nathan's arms and his hands were traveling up up and down her bare back.

"Nathan-"

"Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean we're not Doing other stuff. And I love it"

"It's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole Peyton thing-"

"Hales-" Nathan cut her off. Seriously when was Haley going to let that go?

"No listen. I know I've been obsessing about it. I guess I'm just worried of her real reason here. What if it changes stuff between us?Clearly this was someone you cared about."

Nathan started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You thinking I want Peyton. Haley whatever she says it won't change a thing. I don't want her. Our relationship was nothing like mine and yours"

"Because you had sex with her!"

"No because I love you! Geez Haley' when are you going to get that through your thick skull. If this was just sex I would of left a long time ago"

Haley sighed. Nathan did have a point. She didn't know why she didn't have any self confidence.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I've been crazy i just am scared"

Nathan walked over to Haley and gave her a peck.

"Don't be. And as much as I think you look hot just standing in your underwear. Maybe you should put some clothes on and well grab some lunch? I miss you"

"Hm or we can just stay in" Haley said as she whispered in his ears. Her lips automatically connected with Nathan's and next thing he knew his towel was being taken off.

"Hales-"

"Let's just do what's comfortable. I need to be with you. Please?"

Nathan couldn't refuse her. The past few weeks have been tense and he just wanted to be with her too. He picked her up bridal style and led her to the bedroom.

Haley wasn't sure if she was ready but then again when is anyone ready for anything? A few minutes into the heavy make out session, Haley could feel Nathan's member pressed against her thigh. She flipped them over so she was on top. Breaking away from his lips she carefully took her bra off leaving her topless.

"Hales" Nathan groaned as he took one of her breasts into his mouth "you have no idea what you do to me"

"How about you show me?"

Haley then slid her underwear off leaving her completely nakad on top of Nathan. If possible, his member throbbed even more aganist her. Haley decided there was never going to be a perfect moment like how you see on tv. This was real life and right now all she wanted was Nathan. The rest didn't seem matter.

Nathan on the other hand was confused. He didn't want Haley to feel pressured. When he made those comments to Lucas it wasn't in any way a sign to pressure her.

"Baby. We don't have to do this. I only said that to Lucas because I was frustrated with the whole situation"

Haley started kissing his chest. "And now it's not a situation anymore"  
Nathan pulled away. She didn't seem to understand him.

"I meant the whole crazy ex situation. You being self conscience. It's new to me and I don't handle it well."

"Can you stop talking and start kissing?"

"You feel pressured-"

"I don't. I want this. In fact" Haley got really close to Nathan and whispered in his ear "I've been really really wanting this. I feel confident and I know this is right"

"This will change everything" sex always does. Not necessarily for the bad and in this case it didn't mean that, sex does change a relationship.

"It brings people closer together. Don't you think it will?"

"It will. Are you sure? Your first is someone you'll alwayss remember" Nathan playfully teased her

"I'm sure. I love you"

"And I you."

And suddenly Haley felt herself turned around and Nathan on top of her. His kisses became a little more aggressive but Haley didn't mind. She wanted to remember this moment forever. His hands started to roam all over her body and Haley never felt better.

Nathan's kisses stared moving from her neck down to her breasts then to her flat stomach. He had to admit, he was nervous. This was a first for him and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He loved Haley and wanted her to have her "perfect moment"  
Next thing Haley knew, Nathan's lips were on her center.

"Ahhhhhh ohhhh my gosh!" Moaned Haley

"You like that?" Nathan murmured

"Yess oh god!"

A few minutes of licking, kissing and sucking, Haley felt herself coming. Sure Nathan made her already experience an orgasm but this was on another level. Once he as finished he made his way back to her lips. He can sense her smile against his lips.

"You are a man of many talents Mr Scott"

"You haven't even experienced the full package yet baby"

"Hmm." Haley moaned as she started kissing his chest and starting making her way down to his member. First she started using her hand to pump his member up.

"Ooooohhh hmm that feels good baby" moaned Nathan and before he knew it he felt Haley's mouth on hiM

"Hales you don't have ooooooohhh"

"Shh! I want too"  
Haley used her mouth in the same way she used her hand. She kept it at a fast pace and before she knew it she heard Nathan scream out and tasted a oozing goo down her throat.

"Sorry" blushed Nathan. He didn't mean to come in her mouth but he couldn't help it.

"Only fair right" teased Haley. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sure she was trying to prove a point when she came over but didn't think she would actually have the guts to do anything.  
Nathan reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"You sure?"

"Yes. And I apologize in advance" Nathan gave her a wierd look "if it's not what your used to. I never done this before"

"Me either. Making love is something we can experience together"

If possible she fell in love with him even more. She watched as he rolled the condom down his thick member.

"This might hurt a little"

Haley nodded. She didn't care. All she knew was she was craving Nathan.  
The kisses started slow again. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck while he guided his member against her entrance. He slowly pumped into her and Haley winced.

"Want me to stop?" Whispered Nathan.

Haley shook her head. It hurt at first but started to feel so good. A few slow movements and she was actually enjoying it.

"Faster Nathan"

"Baby your gonna be sore tommorow"

Sure it felt good now but he knew Haley would be sore as hell in the morning. She flipped them over and suddenly she was on top again.

"Ohh hales"

"Hm this feels good" moaned Haley.

A few more thrusts and haley felt herself losing control again

"Ahh oh god Nathan I'm about to-"

"Me too. Ahhh"

And they both did. Haley laid on top of Nathan for what felt like hours when on reality it was only 15 minutes

"I love you Haley. That was amazing"

"I love you too."

Exhausted, they both fell asleep minutes later. Nathan never felt more relaxed as he woke up hours later. Quietly he got out of bed to order some dinner for the two of them considering he knew she would be just as starved as he was. Minutes later there was a kno k on the door.

'That was quick' thought Nathan.

"Surprise surprise"

"Peyton? What the hell are you doing here?"


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so happy for all the reviews! Makes me happy knowing that so many enjoy this story! Feel free to review with ideas of what you like or dislike! Apologize again for the many spelling errors.

"What your not going to invite me in?"

"Peyton. What the fuck seriously you need to leave! How is it that you show up at random times?"

"It's not random."

"I bet. Look. Whatever your up to or Rachel you need to stop. Leave me alone and most importantly" he leaned in close to her "stay away from Haley"

"Nathan?" Haley came out of the room wearing only Nathan's shirt

"Well isn't this cozy" snarled Peyton. Clearly she was jealous

"What's she doing here Nathan?"

"Baby, I don't know alright."

"Aw too cute. Look Nathan i know you don't care but you need to know-"

"I already told you-" Nathan started to say until Haley interrupted him

"Say it. Come on. Out with it. You show up unannounced and play these games. Out with it."

"Your dad was wrong. I didn't set you up"

"Oh really? And why should I believe you? All the evidence shows-"

"Ask your dad. You two have a good night" and with that Peyton left. Nathan couldn't believe the nerve of Peyton. He quickly looked over to Haley. This is not how he wanted her to wake up especially after the wonderful experience they just shared.

"Hales-" Nathan started to say until Haley put her index finger on his lips to shush him

"Let's not let her ruin this for us. Okay?"

"Okay"

"So.. Hi" Haley leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Nathan immediately responded and deepened the kiss as his hands traveled under his shirt that she was wearing.

"Hmm." Haley moaned. Her man definatly knew what he was doing. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Not again" groaned Haley

"It's probably the food" Nathan said as he answered the door and he was right. The pizza guy came and Nathan payed him and closed the door.

"Pizza? Good I'm starved. Ill get plates".

After they ate their dinner, both were laying on the couch snuggled up all over eachother.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Nathan

"Great. I'm happy"

"I'm glad. I am too. But I meant how are you? Was it to fast?"

Haley never saw this side of Nathan. He almost seemed vulnerable and nervous on how she was. This whole time, Haley was the nervous one. Clearly she was the inexperienced one.

"Babe. It was perfect."

"Are you sure I mean I tried to go slow and I just never did it like that before"

"Look I may not have Anything to compare it to- but I really loved it. I mean I know it's different for you but for me it was amazing"

Haley put her head down "hey. Look at me. What we did. I can't even put into words how amazingly great it was"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What do you say? Round two?"

Haley just giggled as Nathan threw Haley over his shoulder and went back into the bedroom.

Nathan walked into his office at Scott enterprise with the biggest smile on his face. Life was finally going his way and he couldn't be happier. His community service hours were almost done, he had a great job and a wonderful amazing girlfriend.

"Morning Stephanie" Nathan said while smiling

"Good morning mr Scott. Haley should be in your office already"

Nathan was glad that no one at work really knew about the two of them. It was easier this way. Less having to explain the why and how's. Nathan especially liked it because at work was the only place people seemed to mind their own business.

Nathan walked into his office to see Haley sitting on his desk. The blinds were shut and Nathan immediately locked the door behind him. Haley looked good. She was wearing a black skirt with a white button up shirt. Only she seemed to have unbutton some extra buttons showing off her black lace bra.

"Mr Scott. Here's your coffee"

"Thank you ms James. And what no treat?"

Just then Nathan walked over to Haley and stood in between her legs. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Right when her hands were going for the belt there was a knock on the door.

"Mr Scott. Your father asked to see you- now" came a voice from the other side

"Argh" groaned Nathan while Haley gave out a small giggle

"And what's so funny?"

"You. All horny. I like it" replied Haley

"Oh really? You like your man frustrated?"

"Baby, we had a wild night last night and started this morning with a bang twice already"

"Your point? I can't get enough of you" as Nathan starting walking closer, Haley put her arm out to stop him.

"Go see what Dan wants okay? I got work to do anyways. My boss can be a real big dick" winked Haley

Nathan made his way into his fathers office. It was a little strange that his father wanted to see him. In the back of Nathan's mind he couldn't help but wonder what Peyton meant when she said "ask your dad". Nathan decided to let it go and wait for a better time to bring it up.

"Son! Have a seat"

"What's up dad?"

"Just wanted to check in on you. See how you were doing?"

"I'm great actually. Probations finally almost done and I feel like I'm living the life I was suppose to live"

"Good. I'm glad. Look the reason I called you in here was because I wanted to let you know that our company is expanding"

"Expanding?"

"Yes. In fact I just opened another location in Charlotte "

"Oh wow dad. That's great. Congratulations!"

"I should be saying that to you"

"I don't follow"

"Nathan I want you to run this company. From tree hill. And I'm going to run it in Charlotte"

"Your moving?"

"Not really. Im gonna be coming back and forth alot"

"Wow. I mean thanks dad. What about Lucas though?"

"Lucas will always be apart of the company. He now wants to branch out and do his own things. He wants to open a community center of his own you know"

"He mentioned it. Wow. Thanks dad. For everything I mean this is a huge responsibility"

"Son, your ready. You've grown so much. You seem happier and healthy. This is your time to live your life the right way"

"Thank you dad"

"By the way. This weekend were going to have a party to officially welcome you as head of this branch. You'll be moving all your stuff into my main office."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to tell Haley"

"About that. You know she can't be your "date" to this thing right?"

"Why not? She's my girlfriend."

"Well no one knows. And do you want people to find out?"

"Dad, I don't care. I couldn't of come this far with out her" Dan simply nodded "I love her, dad"

"Good for you son. See you both Saturday"

As he made his way back to his office he took his phone out to text Haley.  
'After work let's have dinner. I have news'

'All good I hope?' Replied Haley

'Ill meet you at the resteraunt by the docs at 5'

Five o clock couldn't of came faster for Haley. She quickly re did her makeup in the car and drove as fast as she could to the resteraunt. Once she saw Nathan she went to take a seat next to him.

"Hey baby" Nathan said while he gave her a kiss

"Hi back! So come on tell me! I can't take the suspense anymore"

"Your looking at the new head in charge of Scott enterprise!"

"What! Nathan that's great! I'm so proud of you baby!"

"Yeah my dads opening a new location and left me in charge of this one! Isn't it great?"

"It's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" Haley went in to kiss his lips! She was truly happy for Nathan. He deserved this. He worked hard to prove himself and Haley was glad that Dan took notice

"Yeah there's a big party on Saturday"

"Party?"

"Yeah my dads planning it. It's gonna be great! Plus I can't wait to see my sexy girl in a hot dress"

"I'm invited?"

"Babe- your boyfriend owns the company. You bet your hot ass your invited . Come on let's eat so we can really celebrate at home"

The next couple days things started to change. Nathan was either leaving early for work or working late. A different meeting for what seemed to be every few days. Haley saw less and less of Nathan . Saturday was the day of the party and Haley still had nothing to wear. 'Great' thought Haley. So she text Brooke to plan a shopping night after work.  
Haley made her way into the break room for coffee. If she was going shopping with Brooke she definalty needed it. Her mind must of been somewhere else because Haley literally ran into Dan.

"Oh Mr Scott I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Haley. We all can be clumsy" Dan replied a little on the cold side 'ookay' thought Haley

"Thanks again for Nathan's big promotion. He worked so hard to prove to you that he's really a great guy"

"I'm aware of my sons accomplishments. Thank you though"

"I was just-"

"What are you planning to wear Saturday night?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well your going to be on the arm of the face of Scott enterprise. Clearly you know the role that takes"

"I don't follow?"  
Haley was confused. She always thought Dan liked her but the way he was acting was definatly cold and distant

"Don't mind me. I was just saying that maybe my sons girlfriend would actually look decent. We come from money. I don't want Nathan to look like he's doing charity work"

"Excuse me?"

"Gotta run. Say hi to my son will ya?"

"And he said "say hi to my son will ya!" And took off" Haley said as she finished her Rant to Brooke

"What an ass! We're classy! "

"I know it's just- what if he thinks I'm not good enough for Nathan?"

"Don't think that. You guys are perfect for eachother. Dans just being an ass. Nothing new. I swear he's more bipolar than my mother!"

"I guess your right"

"I am. Now come on- let's find you a hot dress!"

3 hours later, Haley found the perfect dress! It was red and dipped a little low on the front and back. It was sexy and not slutty. Definatly more mature than her typical dress she would normally wear but she wanted to look good. A pair of new shoes and lip stick and Haley was practically already ready for Saturday. She made her way to Nathan's after getting a text to meet him there. She knocked on his door and greeted by a what appeared to be "moody" Nathan.

"Where were you?"

"Shopping. I told you this."

"Didn't realize shopping took so long"

" sorry you know how Brooke is" shrugged Haley. She swears Nathan's more moody than a girl on her period.

"I just found out I have to give a speech at this thing. "

"You'll do great"

"I guess I'm just nervous. What if I let people down? I don't exactly have the best track record"

"Everyone will see you for the efforts you made Nathan. Everyone makes mistakes. Your moving past them and that's all that matters"

"I guess your right"

"I am."

"Well seeing as you got here later than I hoped, dinner plans seem to be over"

"It's only 9:30. We've eaten later than this before"

"Yeah well I kinda already had dinner"

"With who?" Haley looked around and noticed no take out containers so assumed he went out.

"With Dan and some business people"

"Good thing I was late then" muttered Haley. She bet he got home just before her and was just trying to prove a point since Haley always mentions how late he's been working lately.

"Don't be like that. This is important to me"

"I can tell. Look I gotta go. I guess it was pointless to come by anyways. Um ill see you tommorow night? Your picking me up right or should I get a ride with Lucas and Brooke?"

"Ill pick you up around 7."

"Okay. Get some rest mr CEO"

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Nathan said as he made his way over to Haley "look I know these few days I've been busy. But I love you okay? And I miss alone time. And as soon as everything is set up, well go on vacation together. You and me. No work no phones nothing but us."

"That sounds nice. I miss you too" Haley said as she leaned up to Nathan and gave him a soft peck "sleep tight. Ill see you tommorow"

The big party day was finally here. Haley had to admit she was pretty nervous. She knew today everyone from work would see her and Nathan together the first time as a couple. Brooke and Haley went to get their hair and makeup done and now were just at the townhouse waiting to leave.

" so Nathan's going to pick you up right?"

"Yep at 7. You guys don't have to wait around"

"Gonna get some before the event? Good thinking hales!"

"Ha ha your so funny. Ill text you when were on our way. I think our table is next to eachother"

"Okay. Lucas just text me; he's outside waiting. Okay last look: how do I look?" Brooke was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that ended a little above the knee. Her hair was curled and up and she had a big dance necklace on.

"Gorgeous."

"Back at ya!"

Back at Nathan's apartment, he couldn't be more nervous. He wrote his speech and folded it in his pocket. Tonight had onto perfect. The last thing he wanted was to let anyone down.

It was around 8 o clock and Nathan couldn't believe how many people actually showed up! He made his way to the table when he was stopped by Brooke and Lucas.

"Well well, you clean up nice Nate!" And he did. Nathan was wearing a fitted suit with a dark red shirt and black tie.

"Thanks Brooke. You look great! Where's Haley?"

"She said you were gonna pick her up? Nathan! You idiot did you forget?"

"Oh shit."  
Nathan immediately took his phone and dialed Haley's number. He kept trying and trying and realized she wasn't picking up.

"Way to go jackass" muttered Lucas. "How could you forget to pick up your own girlfriend?"

"Fuck! I don't know okay! I've been so stressed-"

The sound of Dan Scott's voice on the microphone interrupted all of them.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you all for attending this very special gathering. My son Nathan Scott has come a long way this past year. He learned the value of family and the dedication of hard work. I know this location will do great with him as the head CEO. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, my son Nathan Scott!"

"Nate- Haley should be here" whispered Brooke.

"What can I do now?" Nathan whispered back as he made his way to the podium.

"That was some speech little brother." Snarled Lucas. "You say you couldn't of done it without your "special someone" well? Where is she?"

"Are you drunk? Look I gotta go okay. Can you cover for me with dad? Please?"

"Trust me. It's what I'm good at."

Traffic get to Haley's townhouse was defiantly a bitch. The whole ride there Nathan was trying to find the perfect explanation and realized that nothing he could say would be good enough. He made his way to her door and knocked. When no one answered he went under the mat for the spare key. He walked in and went straight to Haley's bedroom where he found her sitting on her bed writing in a notebook.

"Well your only two hours late. I'm surprised your even here" snarled Haley. The nerve of this man!

"Look hales-"

"Save it okay. I don't care"

"I was under alot of pressure okay- It slipped my mind! I'm sorry"

"Makes no difference okay. Apparently you found what you wanted. So just do me a favor and get out."

"Not until we talk"

"You want to talk? Okay ill talk. I waited here like an idiot for you! Woke up early to get my stupid hair and makeup done so I can look like someone like me actually belonged with someone like you. And I just sat here thinking of every excuse that could happen until Brooke text me asking if I wanted her to get me since it slipped my boyfriends mind"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't care. Just leave okay"

"It's not to late you know?"

"Are you serious? It's after 9! If I wasn't important enough for you earlier then obviously I'm not now"

"You are important to me"

"I can tell. Your back on your good graces with your dad. Your in charge of what you were always suppose to be on charge of. So just go back to your party. "

"I'm not going with out you."

"Well I'm not going to celebrate someone who I rather not even look at night now. I look like such a idiot. Gloating about you to Brooke. Buying dresses that aren't even me. I'm changing myself for you and it's like you don't even notice"

"What does that mean?" Nathan said angrily. What was up with her blaming him for her changing!

"It means look at what I'm wearing"

"You look-"

"Not me. Argh!" Haley sighed in frustration "I knew Dan was right"

"I'm sorry what?" What was up with Dan knowing stuff and not him.

"He just basically told me I'm not good enough for you. Guess he as right"

"My dad wouldn't say that. He likes you!"

"He did! Why would I lie?"

"I'm just saying I know your upset because I forgot you and maybe your just-"

"You know what? Get out"

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. I'm not lying. And maybe if you would open your eyes and notice everyone else instead of yourself you would know that this past week I've been unhappy. So leave. Go spend time with people you rather be with anyways. "

"Fine. You know I actually thought you would be happy for me. Instead your acting more like Rachel everyday. And we all know how that turned out" and he got up and slammed the door.

Thirty minutes later and Nathan was back at the party. He walked into the hall when Dan stopped him

"Son where were you?"

"I was with Haley."

"Haley" Dan sneered "I haven't seen her here tonight?"

"Yeah I sorta forgot to pick her up."

"Thatta boy! Better for you!"

Nathan gave his dad a confused face "I'm sorry but don't you like Haley?"

"I do I do don't get me wrong son. But come on. Look at her then look at you."

"And what does that mean?" Nathan said angrily

"She lives on the westside and you live uptown. You drive a ranger rover and she drives what? A dodge stratus?"

"So. I don't look at that stuff"

"I'm just saying son. Your wearing a over 3000 dollar suit. Why show up with a lady wearing a 30 dollar dress"

"Your an ass. I love Haley. I don't care about that. Neither does she"

"Son all women love money"

"Well not Haley. I never even bought her anything"

"Don't start"

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Haley was right! He didn't understand where this all came from with his dad. So Nathan's family had money. It doesn't mean anything. He loves her.

"You know what dad. I'm leaving!"

"Son this is your party"

"Right now I don't care. It's not things that made me appreciate family dad. It's the people."

And with that Nathan turned around and left once again. He got into his car and made his way to Haley's when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nate- it's Lucas!"

"I know I have caller id. What's up? I'm actually In a hurry so if you don't mind-"

"It's Haley."

"What about her?"

"There's been a accident. You should come quick"


	19. Chapter 19

Wow thanks for all the reviews! I love reading what you like about this story! Anyways back for another update! Let me know what you think!

"What do you mean accident? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Brooke just called me and told me so I don't know. Meet me at Tree hill memorial hospital"

Nathan hit the gas pedal as hard as he could but even that wasn't fast enough. He didn't even care where he parked. All that mattered was going to see if Haley was going to be alright.

Nathan ran inside and saw Brooke waiting in the chair.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Asked Brooke.

"What do you mean? Haley's here where else would I be?"

"I'm surprised you noticed" sneered Brooke.

"Cut the shit Brooke. I care. What happened?"

"I left early to go check on her after I see you come back without her. I walked in our place and noticed the door open. I walked in and seen Haley on the floor- there was blood" cried Brooke

"Tell me you called the police!"

"Of course I did. Then I called Lucas and he must of called you"

Just then a doctor came in  
"Family for Haley James?"

Brooke immediately ran to the doctor. Nathan seemed to get there faster than she did.

"I'm her boyfriend. That's Brooke"  
Nathan said while pointing to Brooke.

"I see. Well Ms James appears to be okay. She was hit in the head with what I believe was a bat. The blood was from her fall. She cut her arm pretty bad so a few stitches and she's good to go"

"Why was she unconscience? Is the long term effects? Is she okay?" Rambled Brooke

"The blood must of made her pass out. No long term effects. Checked for a concussion and she doesn't have one. I'm going to prescribe something for the pain. The hit she Recieved was hard but thank God not so hard. Your friends very lucky"

"When can we see her? Does she need to stay over night?"

"Ill send a nurse. She's free to leave whenever as soon as she gives her statement to the police"

"Thank to doctor" Brooke said while hugging him

"You got there just in time."

Finally Lucas came In.

"About time Lucas! How is it that I got here before you and you called me?" Nathan asked

"Well I had to take a cab. I had a few drinks"

A nurse walked in "ms James is in room 215. Keep in mind visiting hours end soon"

"Okay while you two boys sit and argue I'm going to see Haley first"

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Well because Mr forgetful: 1-I found her. 2-she's my best friend and 3-because i said so"

Brooke calmly walked to Haley's hospital room. The last thing Haley needed was for Brooke to walk in crying so she tried to hold herself together as much as she can.  
When she got to her room she instantly had tears in her eyes. Haley had her arm all bandaged up and looked exhausted .

"Brooke." Haley quietly said, "it's okay. I'm okay"

"Hales!" She ran to Haley and softy gave her a hug. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know. Someone knocked on the door in all black and a mask and next thing I knew I was in the hospital"

"Oh Haley" Brooke cried "we are getting an alarm system and ill hire a body guard outside our door if I have to. I was so scared" cried Brooke.

Haley gave in and let the tears fall down her face as she hugged Brooke back.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room...

"Getting drunk? Really Lucas?"

"Your one to talk. How could you forget to pick up your girlfriend Nate? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I just forgot"

"Wow I wish you were my boyfriend" Lucas sarcastically replied "Brooke blames you"

"It's fair."

"Did you talk to Haley?"

"Yeah made it worse probably. It is my fault. I'm so stupid. And I just left her- God I'm so stupid"

"You got that right" said Brooke as she made her way to Lucas.

"Come on Luke. Visiting hours are over and it's probably better to see Haley when your sober"

"I thought Haley gets to come home?"

"She does. Probably in a couple hours. She wants new clothes"

"Are you just going to pretend I don't exist?" Said Nathan "I want to see Haley"

"It's probably not for the best Nathan."

Brooke and Lucas promised they would call Nathan once Haley got home. He followed them outside only to "pretend" to go home but once they left, Nathan went back into the hospital.

"Visiting hours are over sir"

"I know it's just- look my girlfriend was attacked and I need to see her" pleaded Nathan

"Weren't you here earlier? Why didn't you see her then?"

"Because her best friend was with her. Please."

"If anyone asks I never saw you"

"Thank you"

Nathan wiped the sweat from his palms and made his way to Haley's room. He had no idea what he was going to say or how he was going to approach her but he just needed to see her.

"Hi"

Haley looked up and seen Nathan at the door. He quietly closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Haley couldn't believe Nathan was here. Part of her was happy to see him the other part was still pissed.

"What are you doing here Nathan?"

"I needed to see you. Are you okay?"

"Ill be fine. Look I can't do this right now-"

"I don't want to fight. When Lucas told me something happened to you, I couldn't breathe I couldn't think. All I knew was I had to see you"

"That's nice Nathan. I appreciate it but I just can't do this right now. We can talk later okay. My was just hurts and I want to relax. Can you do that for me? Please"

Nathan sighed. This is not how he pictured the conversation to go. He was truly sorry but if Haley just needed time then he was going to give it to her.

"Okay. I love you" Nathan said as he was going near her to kiss her but Haley turned her head so he got her cheek.

A few hours later Haley called Brooke and she was finally home. Lucas stayed the night just in case. Partly because Haley was scared someone might come back or something. Haley immediately went to her room to go to sleep. She just wanted to forget this whole day and sleep.

"It's wierd. Nothing's missing. Only the door is messed up and Haley"

"What are you saying Brooke"

"I'm saying. This wasn't so much of an "accident" "

"So you think-"

"Lucas. Someone purposely is trying to hurt Haley. I think we should get some cameras too. Set them up in the hallway by our door."

"Okay. Ill get Nathan-"

"No. Lucas. Haley needs us right now okay. And if she needs space from Nathan then we need to respect that"

"He's my brother baby"

"He's the guy who hurt Haley."

Back at Nathan's apartment, Nathan was just tossing and turning in bed. He text and called Lucas asking about Haley and no response. What did he expect really? He knew Brooke was there and was all "team Haley" at the moment. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts

"Peyton? Seriously what? Why can't you leave me alone"

"Heard about your girlfriend"

Nathan couldn't believe he didn't think about this before! Of course! Haley's attack wasn't an "accident". It had to of been Peyton. Nathan immediately took his phone out.

"Who are you calling Nathan?"

"The police. I can't believe you would attack her Peyton. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Peyton reached and grabbed Nathan's phone out of his hand and hit end.

"I didn't do it Nathan."

"Sure you didn't. Since you came back all bad things happen. Now someone attacked Haley and you want me to believe you had nothing to do with it? How did you even hear? Got your little sidekick to tell you?"

"It's on the news Nathan. Reguardless of what you think you know, I'm not a evil bitch. I really did love you"

"I don't have time for this"

"I didn't set you up Nathan. Dan did. He didn't want us together"

"Can you blame him? Peyton we were on a road to self destruction. All we did was get high make money and fuck."

"Maybe so. But you need to know. When I told you to go reliever that, I had no idea it was a set up. I wouldn't do that"

"Right. And your saying my dad did? He somehow did this to Haley?"

"I'm saying he will do anything to get you to run that company and be the son he wants you to be. Think about it. You know me Nathan."

"If this is even remotely close to being true, why tell me now? Year later? You never wrote me in prison. Didn't visit me."

"I was told I wasn't allowed to visit. And as for letters I wrote you every month and got them returned" Peyton pulled the stack of letters fr her purse. "I know I've been a bitch since I got here, but believe it or not. I wouldn't do that to you."

Nathan didn't know what to say. What the hell was going on?

"I admit- jealously got to me. Seeing you with Haley happy, makes me wish it was me."

"And now your not jealous?"

"I guess I'm not. You needed to know Nate. Look read the letters and we can talk okay. Send Haley my best"

Nathan hasn't heard from Haley since Saturday night. Lucas told him to just give her space and she would come around. He was glad his brother was at least giving him some sort of inside on what was going on with Haley - considering she still hasn't called him back.  
Monday morning rolled around and Nathan made his way into work: this was his dads last week here so Nathan just went to his old office to start packing. A few hours past and Nathan realized he hasn't seen Haley all day. He figured she would avoid him but it was still work. They had to have a least some sort of conversation.

"Stephanie" called Nathan.

"Yes Mr Scott"

"Send Haley to my office"

"Um I can't sir"

"Why?"

"Haley quit today."

'What!' Thought Nathan. He knew Haley needed this Job so why quit? All because she was mad? 'Screw waiting' thought Nathan

"Stephanie I'm going on lunch. Hold my calls okay"

Nathan got into his car and drove to Haley's townhouse. The door was locked so he knocked for what felt like 20 minutes until Brooke answered the door

"What do you want" Brooke said with her hands on her hips.

"Move Brooke. I need to see Haley. Now!"

Nathan marched Into Haley's bedroom. She was in sweatpants and a tanktop but she never looked more beautiful .

"Nathan?! What are you doing here?"

"You quit? Really? What the hell Haley!? I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up. Is that a reason to quit? Do I mean anything to you? I thought you loved me-"

"Nathan. What the hell are you talking about?" Haley couldn't be more confused. She got a call from Dan saying that she was fired.

"You quit Haley! Imagine my surprise when I go to work and your no where to be found!"

"Your dad called me and told me I was fired!"

"What?!" Nathan was officially confused. Stephanie told him Haley quit.

"Yeah something about not needing me. I figured you-"

Nathan cut her off by kissing her. Gosh it felt so good kissing her. Haley was the one to break away.

"Nathan-"

"I didn't fire you. Something's going on Haley. But trust me. Im going to find out. I need you to know that I love you. I want you only you. I know I said this before but I am so sorr-"

This time it was Haley who cut him off by kissing him. She missed him so much. When she got that call today she for sure thought it was over. But the look in Nathan's eyes, she knew something was going on too.

"Hales"

"Hm"

"Let's go somewhere okay. Just us two. For the week"

"Nathan-"

"Look. We need alone time especially after all this. Pack some stuff and ill arrange it all"

"Okay" Haley gave in. She couldn't deny the problems her and Nathan still had but she knew the only way to over come it was to actually work it out by talking.

"Meet me at my place when your done. I gotta pack too. I love you"

Nathan finished packing when his cell phone rang.

"Nathan! What the hell! You left the office?"

"Hi to you to dad"

"Son, you have responsibilities"

"I know: and now I have responsibilities as a boyfriend. Dad did you fire Haley?"

"What?"

"Well she is under the impression she's fired. I didn't fire her which leads me to you. Why did you fire her dad? Then say she quit? Your aware me and her are in a relationship"

"I thought that was over"

Nathan couldn't believe his dad. Maybe Peyton was right. There's more to this than his dad let on

"No it's not. If I find out anything dad let me be the first one to promise you. Not only will you lose everything, you'll lose me. Understand me? I'm not a little kid anymore to be manipulated"

"Son. Don't be so dramatic. Ms James just got confused"

"For your sake I hope so" and with that Nathan hung up. This was far from over. He picked up his phone again and dialed a number he hasn't thought of in years.

"Baker, it's Scott. Look I need you to follow someone"

Twenty minutes later Haley showed up at Nathan's with a small suitcase and a big purse. Her face still looked as if she was crying but still managed a smile when she saw Nathan.

"Ready to go?" Nathan said as he grabbed her suitcase and put it I'm his trunk along with his

"Yes. Thanks Nathan. Where are we going?"

"Hawaii. I figured we needed a tan."

"I never been. Thank you. How much was the ticket? You know I can go half-"

"Stop right there. I'm your boyfriend baby. Let me do this for you. "

Haley finally agreed. The ride to the airport was quiet and the plane ride was even quieter. She never was I'm first class before.

"Are you okay hales?"

"Yeah I just was thinking. First class."

"Listen. It's just what I'm used to okay. Doesn't mean I don't enjoy coach. Money doesn't mean anything to me"

Haley looked unsure. Sure it was easy to say when you had money.  
"If you say so"

"Haley. I'm not that type of person. Yeah money's cool, I like buying stuff but it doesn't mean I'm a spoiled brat. I love you for you. Just like I hope you love me for me" Nathan said with a smile.

"You know I do"

"Okay. So get this idea out of your head that it's not enough. Okay?" Nathan said as he leaned his forehead on Haley's

Haley finally gave a smile "okay. Thanks for this Nathan. I needed to get away"

"Anything for you Haley"

A few hours later and the plane landed. They took a cab to their hotel. The hotel itself was bigger than Haley's townhouse. There was a jacuzzi in the room and a bed that looked bigger than a king. Once they unpacked, Nathan sat on the bed.

"So what do you wanna do first? I was thinking we can head to the beach? I know id love to see you In that bikini again"

"As much as I would love that, I still have that bandage on my arm."

"Hales- what happened baby?"

"After you left I heard knocking. I got happy because I thought maybe you came back but there was someone in all black hit me n then I remember waking up in the hospital"

"I shouldn't of left you. Maybe if I stayed then-"

"Hey it's okay. I don't blame you okay?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I don't want to keep things from you"

"Okay?"

"It's about my dad. I think he's up to something and everything I thought I knew was wrong"


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay! Honestly I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading this story/if anyone liked it. Lack of reviews made me think that so I apologize! Anyways I'm back for a new chapter! Thank you for those who follow this story! It's far from done! Apologize also for my misspellings!

"Nathan? What do you mean?"

"Peyton came to see Me" Haley gave him a wierd look. "And I know what your thinking but this time it was different"

"How? You don't think you can trust her do you?"

"I don't know. She told me my dad was the one to set me up. Claimed she had no idea and wrote me while I was locked up but got the letters sent back. Do you believe that?"

"Nathan-"

"That would mean my dad purposely got me sent to prison."

Haley didn't know what to say. She hated to admit but it did make sense, especially after what Dan had said to her.

"Earth to Haley"

"Sorry I just zoned out."

"I see that. So what do you think?"

Haley decided not to tell Nathan about we encounter with Dan just yet. The last thing she wanted was to get in between him and his father especially after she just lost her job.

"I don't know babe. If I were you, I would just focus on what's important."

Nathan couldn't help but feel guilty as Haley said this. He still felt extremely bad that he hurt Haley and everything that happened

"Hales-"

"I'm just gonna go take a shower okay. I'll meet you down by the docks for dinner?"

She knew they still had a lot of things to figure out but Haley just needed a little time to herself. A week with just the two of them could either fix what was broken or completely end it. Only time will tell. At the same time, Haley didn't want I get Nathan's hopes up when she agreeded to a vacation.

Nathan watched Haley as she went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Obviously the "fight" between them wasn't a 100% fixed but they were on vacation so that's a start right? After Nathan changed, he left Haley a note so she knew where to go. The resteraunt was beautiful - especially because it was right over the ocean. It couldn't get any more romantic than this.

A little over a half and hour later, Nathan began wondering what was taking Haley so long. He looked around the resteraunt and that's when he seen her. She was wearing a strapless dress that ended mid-thigh and she had wedges on. Her hair was down and curled and she had a little shawl covering her arms. That's not all Nathan noticed- a man was standing next to her and from where Nathan was sitting, it looked like they were in a deep conversation. He made his way over to her and wrapped his hand around her waist as he kissed her on her lips.

"Hey baby. I've been waiting for you"

"Hi! Sorry I just ran into Paul here"

"Paul?" Nathan then turned to "Paul"

"Hi. I'm Nathan- Haley's boyfriend"

"Paul- I used to go to highschool with hales. Small world huh"

Nathan couldn't believe this guy. And Haley. What the hell.

Haley decided to speak up since the look on Nathan's face was just getting worse and worse

"Paul's on his honeymoon. He was just suggested some pales for us"

"How nice. Well it was nice to meet you. Haley should we eat? Or did you want to join them on their honeymoon?" Nathan said rudely as he walked back to the table

"I'm sorry he's just-"

Paul chuckled "it's okay I'm a guy no need to explain"

Haley walked back to the table and sat down. She didn't say one word. She couldn't believe how rude Nathan was back there.

"Your not gonna talk?"

"What do you want me to say? You were an asshole back there. Embarressed me once again"

"You do realize I was waiting for you? And imagine my surprise I look up and see you talking to some guy"

Haley started laughing "he was on his honeymoon! He actually gave me the address to a few places worth going to with my boyfriend. You know you!"

Nathan sighed. This vacation wasn't supose to be about arguing

"I'm sorry. Let's just start over. How was your dinner?"

"The whole reason I agreed to come was so we can figure us out. So far all we do is fight Nathan. I love you but-"

"I'm sorry. I got jealous"

"You jealous?"

"Yeah. I am. I know I keep messing up. I don't intentionally want to be an ass. It just happens. Then I see this guy-"

"Your just on edge. It's been a rough couple weeks. A lot has changed. Your right when you sad sex changes things"

Nathan ran his hand over his face "when I said that, I meant it as for us to get closer. Not drive us apart"

"I just feel that now you got me you know? So there's no point in all the-"

"Get you?"

"Yeah. I gave you me. And once you got me it feels like there's no point in the whole romance thing. We don't feel like a couple. I just feel like I'm sort of obligation to you."

"How can you think that? Because I forgot to pick you up? Haley I'm so sorry"

"It was an important event for you Nathan and it just didn't occur to you that I should be there? The woman you love?"

"It slipped my mind I honestly had so much on my mind that night."

"Are you embarressed of me?"

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. " are you serious?"  
Hale just gave Nathan a look that meant 'duh'

He took his wallet out and paid the bill and stood up.

"Nathan! Where are you going?"

"Back to the room. Honestly hales I can't believe you think that of me. You of all people always believed the good in me. I guess I know how to feels to be hurt."

Haley walked back to the room. How did a week of relaxing and tanning turn into another huge arguement. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Nathan?"

Haley walked into the room and saw Nathan sitting on the bed.

"Haley. I've never been good at expressing myself but you need to know that you are the best part of me. I could never be embarressed of you."

"I love you Nathan. Obviously I don't want to think that but you forgot to pick me up and I ran into your dad-"

"What?"

"Nothing" damn why did she have to open up her big mouth

"what did my dad say?"

"It wasn't anything bad Nathan. Just about what I was going to wear and what not. I'm self conscience I can't help it- that and my over thinking leads to more trouble I guess"

"You shouldn't listen to anyone about me unless it's me. I'll never lie to you. I promise." Nathan said as he took Haley's hand in his. "I love you Haley"

"I love you to"

"I asked you to come this week because we just need to be in our own bubble. To trust eachother completely. No secrets. So any questions you have- ask away."

"I think we did enough talking today"

"Are you suggesting what I hope you are?" Nathan said as he wiggled his eyebrows

"Down boy. I have to change my bandages. That and I'm really exhausted. Is that okay?"

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed baby. "

The rest of the week went smooth sailing. Surprisingly, Nathan and Haley didn't have anymore arguements. Communication was an important factor in any relationship. They spent the week talking and sharing childhood stories. While they didn't have sex, Haley never felt closer to Nathan than she did now. They trusted eachother completly. Nathan was right- they needed a week just the two of them. Nathan dropped Haley back at her townhouse.

"Well well. Look who returns"

"Hey Brooke! I missed you." Haley said as she went to give Brooke a hug.

"I bet. So what you couldn't call?l was worried hales"

"Sorry. We turned our phones off."

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. You know we needed to just get away and just be together. I love him and we just need to communicate more."

"Welcome back to the real world."

"Yeah I have to go looking for a job tommorow."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing "a job? He seriously fired you from that one?"

"It was a miscommunication somehow. We decided it was probably for the best you know."

"The best?" This wasn't the same Haley talking

"Yeah. That way we separate things. "

"I see. So was this Nathan's idea?"

"We made the decision together"

Brooke chuckled. What happened to the Haley she once knew?

"What's so funny?"

"You. When did you become this girl Haley"

"Excuse me?" Who was Brooke to say anything to her

"Your boyfriend forgets about you - right after you lost your virginity to him I might add- you get attacked and then he shows up here with some speech and you go off to the sunset together. And now he won't let you have your job? Because it's "better" who are you and where's my real best friend?"

Brooke stormed into her room and slammed the door.  
Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing! Brooke never spoke to her like that. Was she really changing? Haley turned around and went to the one place where she hoped to get answers.

"Haley? Didn't my brother just drop you off?" Lucas said as he opened the door to the apartment

"Yeah well you know. Where is he?"

"He said he had work stuff to do. He should be home soon. Come on in"

"So what's up Luke? I missed you!"

"Your not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Brooke and I ended things a few days ago. For good"

"Oh my gosh! Lucas!"

"We just kept fighting. We needed a break you know? Brooke's been on edge lately"

"Tell me about it. Hey can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"Do you think Nathan wants me to work at the office? And be honest"

"Hales, Nathan does want you there. Sometimes he gets caught up in what Dan wants"

"Dan? I thought he likes me"

"He does. Look Dan is just protective of Nathan. He's afraid that Nates gonna go down the bad path again"

"I'm not Peyton"

"No one said you were. Look, all I know is he's telling Dan how much he loves you and dad looked freaked out"

"That would explain his ambush with me"

"What are you talking about?"

"He basically judged my clothes and how I shouldn't wear a 30 dollar dress compared to Nathan's 3000 suit. Can you believe that?"

"Did you tell Nathan?"

"Sorta. I don't want to start trouble"

"You should tell him. Especially now"

Meanwhile on the other side of town

"Baker- you get what I asked?"

"Mr Scott. I did but there's more I need to look into"

"Well?"

"Your father defiantly made a call ten minutes before your arrest and a call ten minutes after. The next call from that day he got was from you."

"And from Peyton?"

"No calls prior to the arrest only three were made to your cell phone but that was hours after your arrest"

"What numbers did my dad call?"

"To a Renee? Does that name sound familar?"

"Get more information for me Julian"

"On it boss"

Renee. What the hell did Dan want from with the girl he got busted giving the drugs too?


	21. Chapter 21

Back again. Hopefully they're still people reading this! Not as long of a update but Anyways! Enjoy!  
Let me know what you think!

Haley could tell that Brooke was avoiding her, and since she found out about the Lucas breakup, Haley wanted to have an evening wit just her best friend. Haley took Brooke to one of her favorite resteraunts and after planned on watching all her favorite movies- just like they used to.

"Haley, we don't have to do this"

"Come on! When's the last time we went to dinner?"

"I know your busy with Nathan-"

"Your my best friend. I'm sorry if I've been a shitty friend"

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"I get it. I talked to Lucas"

"What?! When?"

"He was at Nathan's. Don't be upset! He assumed I knew"

"Whatever I'm not upset. Let's just not talk about it okay?"

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really. He just isn't who I thought he was. Anyways are we getting dessert too?" Brooke asked as she clapped her hands

After dinner, the girls were having a Nicholas sparks movie marathon. The finished the notebook and a walk to Rememeber. Next on the list was safe haven.

"What would you do if Nathan ever hit you like that girls husband did?"

"He never would Brooke"

"I know obviously! He's not like that"

"Well obviously!" Haley said smiling. Just then there was a knock on the door

"Nathan? What are you doing here? I thought I told you I'm having a girls night with Brooke?"

"I know I just came to see you. Plus I brought icecream."

Haley could tell Nathan was making an effort to get to know Brooke. Haley vaguely mentioned their little argument the other day and the last thing Nathan wanted was Haley and Brooke to be fighting about what appeared to be about him.

"Icecream? Hales let him in!"

Nathan made his way to the couch and sat next to Haley.

"Cookie dough? Hm how did you know that was my favorite Scott?" Brooke asked

"It was in our freezer?"

Brooke looked down completely forgetting that she left a tub of it at Lucas's one night.

"Well it's mine anyways. So Scott. Missed your little Haley here?"

"Caught me. Actually I have some news"

"News? Do tell!"

"It's more for Haley" Nathan turned to his girlfriend "you start Monday. Your desk is still there so just get your butt to work"

"Thanks! But are you sure?" Asked Haley

"Yeah. I trust you and your a good worker."

Brooke chimed in "got your job back huh? Good work Nathan. For a minute there I was wondering if your more like your brother"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Well I felt bad about whatever misunderstanding. Plus I can't trust too many people working there. Anyways surprise number two. " Nathan handed Brooke am envelope

"What's this?"

"Scott enterprise is willing to sponsor Brooke Davis in her clothing line"

"What? How did you-"

"Haley showed me some of your work. Now this obviously isn't the best place to have a business meeting but the company is looking to invest in potential successful businesses. I took your idea to the board and they loved it"

Brooke and Haley both sat there confused. Haley couldn't believe Nathan would actually do this for Brooke

Nathan saw the confusion and decided to speak up "that's why I couldn't have Haley back so soon. Didn't want her to spill the beans"

"Why me? Did Lucas know?" Asked Brooke.

"You have talent Brooke. I just thought you needed someone to believe in you as much as Haley does. And me too. Lucas didn't know. "

"Thank you so much Nathan! This means more than you know. Especially now"

"Well we have our official business meeting Monday so chop chop. I wanna show the board the rest of your designs"

"Oh my gosh I need to go set my stuff up! Goodnight Haley! Thanks again Nathan" Brooke went into her bedroom and shut the door.

"What?" Nathan asked as he noticed Haley giving him a look

"You did that for Brooke? Why? I mean I showed you some of her stuff but you did this all on you own?"

"She has talent. Plus it's a good idea. I want the board to know that I'm capable of having ideas on my own instead of just my dad"

"Hmm my man thinks of everything. Thank you baby"

"She's your best friend and I'm your boyfriend. This works better if she doesn't hate me. Lucas doesn't know what he's missing. She seems great"

"She is. I wonder what happened. She won't tell me."

"Ironic that now they're having the relationship problems now huh"

"Hm. I don't think I've been properly kissed yet Mr Scott"

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley. It started off slow then next thing he knew Haley was straddling his hips and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hales"

"Hm" Haley moaned as she was kissing his chest

"Brooke can come out of her room. As much as I don't want to, maybe we should stop"

"You realize we haven't had sex since pretty much the first time right?"

"I know baby trust me."

"Maybe we can just continue this in my room. I can be very quiet" Haley said as she nibbled on his ear.  
Next thing Haley knew she was being lifted from their previous position.

"Hold on baby."

With her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, they made their way into Haley's bedroom. Nathan laid her on the bed while he made his way to lock the door.

"I'm feeling a little overdressed here hales."

"Maybe you should come and take my shirt off then"

Nathan made his way to her bed and quickly took her shirt off.

"Hm. A black bra hales. Nice"

They spent the next twenty minutes just exploring each others bodies as if they were Doing it for the first time all over again. Right when Nathan was about to enter her,

"Are you sure hales?"

"Yes, please Nathan!"

One quick movement and he was completely inside her. Haley loved this feeling. It was as if all her needs were being fulfilled and she simply couldn't get enough of Nathan. Maybe sex wasn't like this for everyone but for her, it was the best thing ever.

"Ahh hales you feel so good"

And with one movement Haley flipped them so she was on top riding him. She loved being in control like this. To know she had this power of some sort on Nathan was sending her over the edge

"Nathan I'm ahh I'm going too-"

"Me too-"

And a few more thrusts and they both hit their orgasm. Haley slowly rolled off of Nathan and laid there trying to catch her breath.

"That was-"

"Yeah."

Just then Nathan's cell phone rang. He went to reach for his phone

"Hello?"

"Mr Scott. It's Julian baker"

"What did you find?"

"I got ahold of Renee's bank account."

"I don't have all day Julian"

"Your not gonna like this. Your dad deposited 100 grand the day you were arrested in her account"

"Email me all this".

As soon as he hung up, Nathan's face was as white as a ghost

"Baby? Is everything okay?"

Nathan decided that it wasn't the best time to tell Haley about his dad.

"Yeah I just I have to go."

"Go?" Haley tried not to look so disappointed

"It's a work thing. Ill call you when I get home. You can sleep over if you want"

"If your busy-"

"Baby I just gotta take care of this. Trust me I rather be In bed with you. Especially after what we just did"

Haley smiled "okay. Call me when your done" Nathan bent down to kiss Haley on the lips before putting his clothes back on. He had to pay daddy dearest a visit.

Nathan drove to his once oh so familiar house. Without bothering knocking he walked into his house and into his dads office

"Son, this is a surprise"

"Yeah. There's been a lot of surprises lately"

"How are you doing son? Work okay?"

"I'm confused actually. "

"About?"

"Peyton told me she wrote letters to me in prison yet I never Received them. Weird right?"

"Son she's crazy. She's just trying to get you under her thumb again"

"Your probably right." Nathan denied. He couldn't believe his father would lie right to his face.

"Did they ever catch who attacked ms james?" Dan asked. And it wasn't the fact that he asked. It was how he asked

"How did you-"

"Small town"

"No actually but they're closer to finding everything out. And when that truth comes out- all hell is going to break lose dad. I can promise you"

"Nathan. Are you okay?"

"I will be"


	22. Chapter 22

Back for another update! Sorry for the delay. I was going through some personal issues but all is week again! Anyways I hope you are still reading! Let me know what you think!

A couple days have past and Haley could tell something was up with Nathan. He started bailing on her for dates or when he did show up, he was constantly leaving early. At work he was constantly in a business meeting or just busy.

"Brooke do you think Nathan's cheating on me?"

Brooke looked up from her designs that she's been sketching, "No way Haley! That guy is totally into you!"

"Yeah well lately he's been acting so weird you know? Always bailing or cutting out early on me."

"He seemed fine last night."

"What was last night? He told me he had a meeting"

"He did; with me. I was showing him my new designs and he loved them! I know I had my doubts about him Haley but this ones a keeper."

"Your just saying that because he helped you"

"I'm saying that because it's the truth. Look if your so worried about it why don't you go to his place and see what's up."

"I might just do that."

Meanwhile back at Nathan's place, he called Peyton over to help him figure out more pieces that seemed to be missing. A huge part of him didn't want to believe her but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Based on your phone call I take it you know I'm telling the truth."

"I did some digging and as much as I don't want to admit it, I think you may be right"

"I am right"

"God! How can my dad do this to me? I don't get it."

"Nathan, you got out of his thumb and you started to do your own thing"

"That's not a reason to put me in prison Peyton! I was locked up for a year!"

"To teach you a lesson. He hated me and when he found out about the drugs-"

"I think he hired someone to hurt Haley"

"I wouldn't be surprised. He can't exactly put you in prison again"

Nathan shot Peyton a dirty look. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him. And once Nathan found out all the truth about everything, how Is he suppose to deal with everything?

Peyton came closer to Nathan and put her arm around him.

"Look, I just know your dad always gets what he wants. He wanted his son to always run his company. Look at you. Your doing what he wants and Haley gets in the way just like I did"

"He didn't physically harm you though Peyton. Haley was in the hospital!"

"He took you away from me. Emotional pain hurts more- trust me."

Nathan looked away from Peyton. Sure he knew he really had deep feelings for her, but they don't compare to the love he feels for Haley now. Drugs were a huge factor in his relationship with Peyton that he has a hard time distinguishing what was real and not.

"Peyton, we were high all the time."

"Doesn't mean I didn't love you" Peyton said as she caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Haley said with her hands on her hips.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Her boyfriend and his ex girlfriend on the couch sitting very closely to one another. Nathan saw the look on Haley's face and immediately got up and walked over to her.

"We were just talking. In fact Peyton was just leaving."

"Don't leave on my account."

"I'm not. I'll see you Nate. Keep me updated on what's going on okay." Before she left the apartment, she kissed Nathan on the cheek "goodnight"

"Haley-"

"Nice to know you have time for her"

"It's not like that okay."

"What's it like then? Your constantly canceling on me or leaving early. What's going on?"

"Just that whole stuff with my dad. I can't believe he tried to set me up. All that just to come to work for him?"

"Maybe these are questions you should be asking him."

"Can't do that. He'd just try to convince me I was wrong and whoever told me was lying."

"And your so sure Peyton's telling the truth?"

"I wasn't until I made a few calls"

Nathan spent the next 20 minutes explaining to Haley everything he knew about the situation. He was glad finally told her; Haley always knew the right things to say.

"Wow"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner baby I just wanted to know ally facts."

"Explains a lot actually. Why tell me now though? What changed?"

"I just need advice. What if I'm wrong? But then again, what if I'm right? That would mean he had something to do with-"

Haley cut him off "I have something to tell you."

"Okay?"

"A couple days before the big fancy dinner I had a conversation with your dad. This one was very weird. I know your dad didn't exactly love me but I always thought he liked me. Anyway, he made some comments about how it basically wasn't good enough and too poor for you"

"He what?!"

"I didn't say anything because I don't want you to say anything to him."

"He had no right to say that."

"I just have a feeling he doesn't want us together. Remember the whole "I'm fired" thing? He called me and said you didn't want me anymore. I'm not stupid babe, there's no misunderstanding when someone tells me I'm not wanted"

"Haley, this means my dad is planning something. You got hurt once I can't imagine if something happens again."

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

"Nathan, we set up the cameras outside the townhouse."

"Maybe.. Maybe we can move in together"

"Move in? And leave Brooke with the crazy loon on the loose? I can't leave her Nathan."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Her company would be based in New York?"

"So that means?"

"She has til Friday to decide. I thought she would of told you?"

"Is that why you did all this?"

"No I had no idea actually."

"Oh"

Haley couldn't believe what was happening. Brooke never mentioned moving to New York! And when she did what was Haley going to do? Move all her stuff with Nathan? Were that at that point in their relationship.

"You've got that worried look. Look baby talk to Brooke and we'll figure it out. You know I can always move in you with. We can turn Brooke's room into an office and get us a bigger bed and-"

"I should go talk to Brooke."

"Hey. Come here" Nathan said as he pulled Haley into his lap and gave her a kiss on her lips. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do. I love you too Nathan."

"Then why the face?"

"I just missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I've been busy lately I just need to get to the bottom of this."

"Okay."

"Good. Now come here."

A week later, Brooke finally broke the news to Haley. At first it was really hard for Haley to accept that Brooke was leaving but at the same time, she knew it was something she had to do. All of her stuff was already packed and the only thing left to do was to say goodbye. Haley looked around at her townhouse and it already started to look different.

"I still can't believe you're leaving"

"Hales- don't make me cry again."

"Sorry." Haley said as she wiped some tears that already were falling from her eyes. "I'm just going to miss you so much. Your my best friend."

Brooke at this point was crying too "and your mine Haley. I'll be back and forth so many times you won't even realize I'm gone."

"It's not the same thing and you know it."

"I know but we'll be okay Haley. Anytime you need me, I'm only a phone call away. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Brooke- the cab is here to take you to the airport" said Nathan as he carried in some of his own stuff.

"I leave and you move in huh hot shot?"

"Someone needs to" Nathan teased back. "I'm not you but I'll protect Haley."

"I know Nathan. Your a good guy. Thank you for this. I appreciate it more than you ever will know." Brooke said as she hugged Nathan. She turned to Haley "and you- I'll call you when I land okay."

beep beep. Came the honking noise from the cab outside.

"That's my cue. I love you Hales"

"Be safe Brooke."

One final hug and Brooke was out the door. Haley couldn't believe how things have changed in a period of a year. She was happy for Brooke, she was but she couldn't help but feel that this was going to change everything. Later that night, Haley and Nathan were snuggled on the couch. He could tell Haley was still sad over Brooke leaving but he knew that them moving in together was a good thing. And if someone was after Haley, he would be there to protect her this time.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Nathan." Haley said as she leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you"

"Hmm and I love you. Are you sure it's okay I moved in?"

Haley started to laugh "yes it's fine. I'd probably be at your place if you weren't here anyways. I hate being alone."

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to be. How about you take a shower and I'll pick us up some Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect. Hurry back"

Once Haley went to the shower, Nathan grabbed his shoes and went down the street to pick up their favorite Chinese food. Ten minutes later, he made his way back to their place. 'Their place' just thinking of that put a big smile on Nathan's face. The smile faded as he saw someone banging on the townhouse door.

"Can I help you?" Asked Nathan while trying to get a good look of the guy.

"I'm looking for Haley. I have something for her"

"I live there so I don't know who you are or why you're here."

"Just following orders."

"From?"

"Look-"

Nathan grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the nearby door "who the hell sent you and what do you want with Haley?"

"Chill man."

"Chill? You do know she was attacked a while back and now some stranger is asking for her? What the fuck do you want?"

"Calm down. I'm just here to tell her and I quote "Back off Ms. James" "

"Who sent you?"

"I-"

Nathan threw a punch at his face and he's pretty sure he broke the guys nose. Haley heard the commotion outside her door and immediately went to go see what was going on.

"Nathan! Oh my God!"

"Haley. Grab my phone and dial 2 and tell Julian to get here now"

"Who's-?"

"Just do it!" Nathan yelled. Haley never seen Nathan like this so she immediately grabbed his phone and did what she was told. Approximately 4 minutes later, a tall man with curly hair and a scruff on his face made his way into Haley's building.

"Nate-"

"Look Baker, I need you to stay here with Haley"

"Is that guy alive? Damn it Nathan!"

"Relax. He's just knocked out. Look stay with Haley until I get back okay."

"Nathan! What's going on? Who is this?"

"Trust me Haley. I'll be back."

Nathan got into his car and drove to his fathers house. He barged in and saw his father sitting on the couch, drinking a scotch.

"Nathan-"

"Why dad? Why are you doing this to Me? To Haley!"

"What are you-"

"Your messenger came by. Now I want some answers and I want them now."

"It's not what it looks like"

"Really? It looks like you sent me to prison purposely, set me up, attacked my girlfriend and are now making threats!"

"You're a Scott son. You have responsibilities."

"And that makes what you did okay?"

"Nathan- let me explain."

"No dad! Damn! How could you do this to me?"

"Hey dad, is dinner here yet or- Nathan? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same Lucas."


End file.
